Envies et Complications
by Booksy
Summary: Et si Bella et Edward cédaient aux plaisirs de la chair?...
1. Premiére

POV Bella

La journée avait démarré normalement. Edward était venu me chercher pour le lycée, et après les cours, nous étions revenus chez moi afin de faire nos devoirs. Cependant, une chose différée: Charlie m'avait laissé un mot sur le frigo afin de m'avertir qu'il ne rentrerait que tard dans la nuit (une affaire urgente dans un autre comté....). Cette soudaine libérté me réjouissait. Edward m'avait suivi et avait donc lu la providentielle note en même temps que moi.

- _Alors? Quelles sont les plans de la soirée?_ me demanda-t-il innocement.  
- _Je ne sais pas._ Répondis-je. _On pourrai aller chez toi, cella fait longtemps que je n'ai vue Esmée. Ou on pourrai rester ici et être sage.  
-Etre sage?_ Il avait dit cela avec un sourire éspiegle que je ne lui connaissais pas encore._Notre couple n'est pas...sage._ Et il m'embrassa avec douceur, tout en carressant mes cheveux de sa main droite. Ce contact qui pouvait paraitre anodin, dans un couple, me faisait frrissonait d'un manniére étrange.

Repennant mes ésprits, je me décidait à faire mes taches quotidiennes afin de garder un semblant de maîtrise. Pendant que je m'affairait, Edward lisait le journal. Il s'était installé sur le plan de travail et me jetait des coups d'oeil de temps en temps.

-_ Sais-tu que Charlie ne rentrera que tard cette nuit. Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu comme une vraie fée du logis?_ Il avit dit ceci sans lever les yeux une seule fois.  
-_Eh bien, parce que je suis une vraie fée du logis et que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, ça pourrait m'empécher de faire quelque chose d'autre plus tard.  
-Et quelle genre de chose? _me dit-il en souriant.  
-_Ca. _Et je me jetais sur lui afin de l'embrasser.

Ce baiser fût moins chaste que le premier. Dés que nos lévres se touchérent, je sentis sa langue se frailler un passage vers la mienne. Son haleine si fraiche me grisait et m'incitait à continuer. Il descendi du plan de travail afin de m'attraper par la taille et me souleva pour mis assoire. Tout en continuant notre baiser, je mis ma main dans ses cheveux et les carréssait. Je sentis sa main sous mon T-Shirt et qui remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce contact me fit frissonner de plaisir.  
_BRZZZZ. BRZZZZ.  
_La sonnerie du téléphone fut une douche glacée. Il se recula légérement et je vis dans ses yeux un désir encore brulant.

-_ Tu devrais répondre, c'est peut-être Charlie. _Et il s'éloigna.  
Je descendis du plan de travail et décrocha rageusement.  
- _Résidence Swan.  
-Bella? C'est papa._ Charlie._ Tu as bien eu mon mot?  
_P_o_urquoi téléphonait-il s'il m'avait laissé un mot. Cela n'avait pas de sens.  
-_Bien sûr, papa. Alors pourquoi téléphones-tu?_ C'est vrai c'était idiot.  
-_Oh...non.....c'était pour m'assurer que tu allais bien et que tu ne te fasses pas trop de soucis. _Une vraie mére poule. Pire que Renée.  
-_Je vais bien. _Je me mis à rire_. Je te remercie de ton inquiétude injustifié. Les extra-terrestres ne m'ont pas encore enlevée._ C'était ridicule.  
-_Non, non,..., c'est juste que je voulais m'assurer que tu m'en fasses pas trop. On est vendredi soir, profites-en pour aller t'amuser avec tes amis. Ne reste pas seule_. _Tu peux même rentrée tard si tu veux, de toute façon je le verrais pas, alors...._

_C'est gentille, mais je sais pas si je vais sortir. _Je secouais la tête.  
-_ Aller, va t'amuser. Ca me peine que tu restes toute seule comme ça.  
-Okay, okay. Je verais bien comment ça se déroule. Ce sera tout chef?  
- Oui, oui. Je t'aime Bella. Passe une bonne soirée.  
- Moi aussi, papa. A demain._ Je racrochai tout en me disant que la soirée aller être mémorable.  
Edward me regardait tout le temps de ma conversation. Cela l'amusait beaucoup puisque je le vis sourire plusieurs fois. Je me rapprochai de lui quant-il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.  
- _Ton pére a raison. Nous devrions sortir. Tu ne voulais pas aller voir Esmée?  
_Il m'embrassa.  
-_Non, non. _Je réfléchis._ Je crois que tout compte fais, on va rester ici. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.  
- C'est toi qui décide. Je suis ton esclave._ Et il me fit son sourire en coin que j'adorais.

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de répondre à un e-mail de Renée quand Edward réapparu.  
Il était parti chassé depuis plus d'une heure et son retour mis fin à cette attente frustrante mais néanmoins nécéssaire. Pour une fois, il franchit la porte de ma chambre et non la fenêtre. Il s'installa sur mon lit le temps que je finnisse ma rédaction.

-_Tu passera le bonjour à ta mére._ Me dit-il trés détachais  
-_C'est déjà fait!_ Je quittai le bureau où j'étais installer pour le rejoindre.  
Dés que je fus dans ses bras, je retrouvais mon hâvre de paix personnel.  
_- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne souhaites pas sortir? On pourrait aller au cinéma, ou au bowling, ou.....  
_Je le fis taire en l'embrassant. Allait-il deviner mes intentions? Depuis qu'il était parti un plan de séduction avait fourmillé dans ma tête mais j'hésitai à le mettre en pratique_.  
- Okay, on reste._

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et recommença à m'embrasser. Ses lévres étaient comme une caresse ininterompue. D'abord douces, elles se firent plus fermes, plus avides. Sa langue ouvrit ma bouche afin d'y retrouver la mienne. Sa main reprit le trajet de ma colonne vertébrale tandis que je jouais avec ses cheveux. Tout à coup, il s'arréta et me repoussa légérement.

-_Bella, te rends tu compte que si nous continuons, je risque de ne plus me contrôlais_?  
-_Alors, lâche toi! _

A ces mots, il reprit là où nous étions arrétés. Il se redressa afin que je sois à califourchon sur lui, ce qui me permi de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Un par un ses boutons se détachérent de mes mains tremblantes de désir. Son torse immaculé était un model pour tous les sculteurs. Je faisait courir mes doigts sur cette peau blanche comme de l'albatre. Ses mains remontérent jusqu'a ma poitrine et il commença a me carésser le bout des seins avec ses doigtd. Cela déclencha un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles en moi. Il enleva mon T-Shirt qui resta coincé sur ma tête. Prisonniére de ce bout du tissu, il en profita pour reprendre ses baisers. N'ayant plus la possibilité de le voir, tous mes sens étaient en éveille. Ses lévres couraient le long de mon menton, de mon cou, de mes épaules pour s'arréter sur mon décollté. Je me libérai enfin pour lui prendre son visage et ses lévres par la même occasion. Je le repoussai afin de m'allonger sur lui et je commencer à descendre tout en continuant d'embrasser sa peau. Arrivé sur ses pectoraux, je me mis à mordiller ses tétons qui lui arracha un soupir de plaisir.

-_ Bella!  
- Ne bouge pas!_

Et je continuai de descendre tout en l'embrassant et le caréssant. Lorsque je fus à son nombril, je me relevais afin de détacher sa boucle de ceinture et commença à déboutonner son jean. Il m'aida dans la manoeuvre et en profita pour me retourner. Il se mis entre mes cuisses et je sentai, à la fois son désir qui grandissait, mais également sa main gauche qui me caréssait la jambe. Sa bouche se fit plus pressante, et il reprit sa descente de mon cou, il passa par mon décollté où il s'arréta et mis sa tête entre mes seins. Il reprit son chemin et arrivé à mon nombril il me défit de mon short que j'avais passé avec une habileté et une rapidité presque effrayante.

Ainsi en sous-vêtement, nous étions égaux. Il revint à moi et recommença à m'embrasser. Ses mains étaient expertes sur ma peau et dès que ses doigts passaient, ils laissaient une trace brûlante qui ne semblait jamais s'éteindre. C'est alors que je le retournai afin de retrouver ma position initiale et je me débarassais de mon soutien-gorge. Dès que je fut libéré de ce carquant il attrapa chacun de mes seins dans ses mains et commença à les embrasser avidement. Il m'arracha alors un cri de plaisir. Dans cette étreinte fougueuse, plus rien ne comptai. Plus rien. Sauf lui et moi.  
Nous nous débarrations des restes de nos barriéres et il me retourna sous lui.

-_Tu es si belle, si désirable. Je t'aime tant. _Ses yeux gonflés de désirs me confirmaient ses paroles.  
- _Je t'aime plus que tout, Edward._

Et je repris ses lévres comme si plus rien ne comptait.  
Lorsqu'il entra en moi, il me regarda dans les yeux et je vis tout ce que je voulais voir. Le désir, la passion mais surtout l'amour qu'il me portait. Nos corps ne firent plus qu'un et nous bougions au rythme de nos réspirations. Des vagues de sensations m'assaillirent, plus intenses les unes que les autres. Je criai son prénom afin qu'il continue cette danse érotique. Hardie par le désir et la passion qui s'emprenaient de moi, je voulu retourner sur lui et sans que nous nous lachions, il m'attira vers celle-ci. Mon bassin formait des cercles afin d'accentuer cette passion dévorante quand je sentis que sa raideur grandissait en moi. Cela déclencha alors une puissance insoupçonnée, et lui-même fût ensevelie par celle-ci. Cette chaleur qui envaillie mon corps me donna une plainitude et une extase que jamis je n'aurai soupçonné. Nous retombions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, transpirant d'un bonheur nouveau.  
Je me mit à rire.  
Il me regarda et me demanda

- _Pourquoi cette hilarité soudaine?_ Il était perplexe. _Aurai-je fais quelque chose qui puisse provoquer ces rires?  
- Non, non.... enfin si d'une certaine manniére._ Je ris de plus belle.  
Il me regarda avec un air étonné. Une explication s'imposait.  
-_Je pensai à Charlie. Heuresement qu'il s'inquiétait de ma soirée!!!_

_  
_Il se mit alors à rire avec moi.  
Ce fût notre premiére fois.


	2. Visite

Bon alors voilà le deuxieme chapitre.  
Je voulais faire une pose dans le "lemon" mais on se refait pas donc y'en a quand même.  
Alors j'éspere que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

POV Bella

Depuis mon arrivée à Forks, je n'avais jamais vue un tel soleil. On pouvait bien être au début de l'été, le ciel bleu sans aucun nuage à l'horizon et le soleil réchauffant cette atmosphére, d'habitude si humide, me faisait penser plus à un temps de californie. Cette belle journée ensoleillée n'allait, tout compte fait, pas être aussi morose que ça. Edward étant parti chasser, je me sentai bien seule. Non pas que je n'avais pas fait de projets durant son abscence, bien au contraire, mais dés qu'il partait, je savai qu'une partie de moi-même partait avec lui. Mon coeur. Surtout , depuis que notre relation avait, enfin, prit la direction qu'elle aurait du prendre si nous avions été un couple "normale". Rien que de penser à cette nuit, je sentis le feu me monter au joues.

-_ Alors, Bella, des projets par cette belle journée?_  
Charlie. Sa question me fit surssotter et me sortis de mes pensées coquines.  
-_Eh bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'absorbes à ce point pour te faire surssotter? _dit-il avec un air suspicitieux.  
- _A rien...à rien... enfin si, je pensai à Jacob. _Pieu mensonge.  
-_ Tu vas à LaPush?  
- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai vu Jacob. Et il fait un temps magnifique, alors une petite promenade sur la plage serait une bonne idée, non?_ Et puis c'était vrai, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avias vu et ce beau soleil m'incitait à sortir.  
-_ Cela m'étonne, c'est tout. Et Edward? Vous vous étes disputer? _Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage_.  
- Non,non. En fait, Edward est parti en randonné._ Excuse donné aux non-innitiés. _Et puis, ça te regarde pas si on se dispute ou pas!!_ Non mais, c'est vrai. Est-ce que je lui demande moi ce qu'il fait dans son intimité?  
-_ Ohlala! Je me renseigne, c'est tout. Et puis j'ai le droit de savoir. Je suis ton pére après tout._  
- _Exact. Mais pas mon confesseur. Bon alors tu m'excuses mais j'ai un rendez-vous._

Sur ce, je prit mes clefs de voiture et parti en laissant mon pére planter comme un piquet.

Sur la route qui menait à LaPush, je me mis à penser qu'il aurait mieux value que je téléphone d'abord. Aprés tout, Jacob pouvait trés bien avoir d'autres projets et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de débarquer avec un beau sourire et dire "coucou, c'est moi. Lache ce que tu fais et faisont un tour!". Et puis s'il m'envoyait promener (c'est drôle ça) ce ne serai que quoi...justice...normal. Je m'arrêta donc sur le bas côté pour lui téléphoner, histoire de ne pas me faire rambarrer devant tout le monde. Ayant baissé ma vitre une légere brise carressa mes cheveux en les ébouriffant et lorsqu'il décrocha une méche mes cheveux vint se mettre dans ma bouche te je manquai de m'étouffer.

- _Allo?! _Jacob venait de se réveiller  
-_Arrgh...putt... Jacob? C'est Bella. Je te réveille? _Même seule dans ma voiture j'arrivai à être ridicule.  
- _Bella? Bella qui?  
- Jake, arrête de faire l'idiot. C'est moi, Bella Swan. Tu sais ta meilleire amie...  
- Ahhh, excuse moi je croyais que tu avais disparu puisque j'avais pas de nouvelles. Tu sais j'ai failli appeler les S.W.A.T pour te retrouver.  
- Trés drôle...dis-moi, ton sens de l'humour n'a pas disparu lui?  
- T'aurai-je véxée par hasard? Car si c 'est le cas, c'est le tien qu'il faudrait retrouver!!  
J_ake1-Bella 0  
- _Soyons sérieux deux peux passer te voir?  
- Quand ça?  
- Ben,... tout de suite?!  
- Je sais pas...attend que je me tate...  
- Arrgh, Jacob tu es dégoutant  
- Eh, c'est toi qui a l'ésprit mal placé. Aller, viens. On pourra continuer à se dire des mots d'amour.  
- Ok, j'arrive...au faite, la ferme Jake._

_  
E_t je racrochais en riant. Au moins, il ne me tenait pas rigueur de cette abscence. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était rancunier envers moi. Je remis donc le contact et repris mon chemin en ayant le coeur plus léger.  
Arrivé devant chez Jacob, je descendi de ma voiture et me dirigais vers sa maison. Arrivé sous le porche, je toquai. Il m'ouvrit avec un air surpris.

-_T'es déjà là?_ Il avait un air complétement ahuri  
-_ Si tu veux, je repart. _Cette question m'avait désarçonné. N'était-il pas d'accord que je vienne? Avait-il changé d'avis?  
-_Non, c'est pas ça! C'est que j'ai raccroché y'a pas deux minutes! T'as bouffé une gazelle ou quoi?  
_Je fût soulagé. C'est vrai que je l'avais appelé depuis ma voiture ce qu'il ne se doutait pas.  
-_ L'ére moderne et le téléphone portable._ Je me mit à rire tout en brandissant le fameux engin.  
-_Depuis quand t'as un machin comme ça toi? _Cet air surpris ne le quittai plus ce qui renforça mon hilarité.  
- _C'est assez récent._ Répondi-je. _Bon, tu me laisse rentrer ou je fais le pied de grue ici?  
_Cette réflexion eu l'avantage de le réveiller et il se recula pour me laisser entrer_._ En entrant dans son salon, je m'assis dans son canapé et le regarda. Je fût immediatement génée. Il ne portait qu'un boxer trés, trés sérré.  
-_ Dit donc, tu peux aller t'habiller? _Mes yeux ne quittaient plus le sol. N'ayant pas de réponse, je lever les Yeux et vis qu'il avait un large sourire et un air satisfait. Cela me géna encore plus mais de la colére se mélanger avec. Il avait toujours cette arrogance si détéstable. Je lui fit un geste pour qu'il obtempére mais il se mit à...rigoler.  
-_Non mais vraiment, Bella. Tu t'attendait à quoi? Je viens de me lever, j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit déj alors m'habiller..._ Et son rire se fit de plus bel.  
-_Ok, désolé...mais va passer quelque chose maintenant. T_oujours plus génée.  
-_ J'y vais, j'y vais mais n'en profite pas pour te rinçer l'oeil sur mon postérieur. _Et il parti dans sa chambre tout ense marrant de ses blagues débiles.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint vétu d'un short en jean coupé à mis cuisse et ...rien d'autres.  
-_ Alors. Tu veux faire quoi, par cette magnifique journée? _Il s'était assis à côté de moi et avait toujours ce sourir idiot sur son visage.  
- _Eh bien, j'avais pensé à faire un tour sur la plage. Ce serai dommage de ne pas en profiter, non? _Le changement de converstion me fit reprendre contenance.  
-_ Mouai, si tu veux._ Il se leva et me tendis la main. Je restai là à regarder sa main en me demandant si oui ou non il fallait que je la prenne. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la premiére fois mais je me sentai mal à l'aise.  
-_ Oh, arréte de faire ta prude et viens. Allez!_ Sur ces bonnes paroles, je lui prit donc la main et nous partions en direction de la plage.

Arrivé à la plage, j'enlevais me sandales afin de mieux marcher sur le sable. Le sable sous mes pieds était chaud ce qui était un premiére ici. Néanmoins cette sensation était agréable. J'avais l'impression que les éléments me laissaient une journée de répit. Il y avait du monde aujourd'hui, avec ce soleil rien d'étonnant, et le fait de me promener avec Jacob main dans la main me rendais mal à l'aise. Encore. Ce n'est pas avec lui que j'aurai du faire cela mais avec Edward. Mais bon quand l'amour de votre vie est un vampire, il faut bien faire des concession. J'essayai donc de retirer ma main mais Jake me la tenai fermement. Je le regardai mais il ne fit comme de rien était et commença à marcher le long de la plage me trainant derrier lui.

-_ Alors quoi de neuf? _Il regardait toujours devant lui comme perdu dans ses pensées.  
- _Pas grand chose. Tu sais ma vie n'est pas si trépidante que ça. Et toi?_ Je le forçais à me regarder en tirant sur son bras. Sans succés.  
-_Que du vieux. Et toi les exams, ça approche.  
- Mouai... Si, j'ai une nouvelle.  
_Là, il me regarda.  
-_Figure toi je pars dans deux jours en Alaska.  
-En Alaska? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas? _L'information avait eu l'effet escompté.Son attention était revenu.  
- _Ben, en faite, je vais aller visiter leur université et comme il y a également les "cousines" d'Edward, il m'accompagne._ Il accueilli la nouvelle sans sourcillé. Ce qui moi, me fit sourcillé. Jacob Black aurait prit des cours de yoga? Bizzard. Jacob 2- Bella 0  
-_Et Charlie, il en dit quoi que tu partes comme ça avec ta sangsue? _  
- _Rien puisqu'Alice et Jasper nous accompagne. Et puis il sait qu'on logera chez elles, donc il a confiance.  
I_l ne dit plus rien. La jovialité qui avait affecté son visage avait disparue.  
-_ C'est pour ça que tu es venue, hein. Pour me dire au revoir._ Je vis de la tristesse et de la crainte passer dans ses yeux.  
-_Non! J'avais envie de te voir. Ca faisait longtempts. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été une bonne amie c'est temps-ci alors je voulais me rattraper. Et puis, je pars pas pour toujours. Je vais juste voir ce que donne cette université. C'est juste trois jours. C'est rien.  
-Mouai. Si c'était moi, je t'aurai pas laissé partir. Pfff  
- Oui, mais c'est pas le cas alors arréte de faire du boudin, ça te va pas.  
I_l me regarda alors et me fit son sourire que j'amais tant. Il avit cette faculté de passer d'un sentiment à un autre avec une telle facilité que j'en était presque jalouse.  
Tout le temps de notre conversation, nous avions continué de marcher et nous nous retrouvions devant un amas rocheux qui nous barrait la route.  
- _Viens, j'ai un truc à te montrer._

_  
I_l me tira et me fit grimper sur cet amas. Avec mon équilibre et mon agilité légendaire, entre glissades et rattapages extremes,je failli me rompre le cou plusieurs fois. Aprés une ascention et une descente plus que douteuse, nous arrivions dans une sorte de petite crique préserver du reste de la plage. Cet endroit été magnifique, comme isolé du monde et le fait de devoir crapahuter la rendait encore plus merveilleuse. Comme un cadeau aprés un effort. Ce qui était le cas. Etant dans mes pensées et réveries, je ne fit pas attention et je glissa pour terminer ma descente dans l'eau. Je m'étais allongée de tout mon long, face contre terre, ce qui bien sûr, déclencha l'hilarité immédiate de mon ami.  
-_ Bella, je te jure, t'en vraiment pas possible. Une vrai calamité.  
J_e me relevai tant bien que mal, en le maudissant quand il se tu tout à coup et me fixa.  
-_Quoi? Je suis plus aussi drôle? T'as fini de te moquer de moi?_

- Ben quoi?  
- Bella, ton maillot.

_  
E_t là, je me rendis compte que mon T-Shirt me collait la poitrine. Rien de bien étonnant quand on tombe dans de l'eau mais quand le maillot en question est un dos nu et blanc de surcroit...Le rouge me monta ausx joues aussi rapidement qu'un TGV. Je plaquai automatiquement mes bars sur ma poitrine pour la soustraire à son regard. Il me regarda avec un sérieux dérangeant. Quelque chose avait changé. Je voyais le désir dans ses yeux. Avec géne, je lui demanda si on pouvai rentrer afin que je puisse me changer. Aprés quelques minutes, il reprit son air idiot et me ramena chez lui en passant par un sentier quiserpenter de l'autre coté.

Tout au long du retour, je ne desserai pas les bras. Une honte qui m'était nouvelle ne me quittai pas et pour une fois, Jacob eu la delicatesse de n'épargner ses blagues salasses. Une fois arrivé chez lui, je me précipita dans la salle de bain, claqua la porte et tourna la clef dans la serrure. Je remerciai le ciel que Billy ne soit pas là. Peut-être que dans mon infortune, j'avais quand même de la chance. Aprés tout le seul témoin de cet "incident" était Jacob. Un inconnu aurait été mieux mais avec ma chance il fallait pas poussé. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-_Bella, ouvre que te file un T-Shirt le temps que le tien séche.  
J_'aurai préféré rester là mais son idée été meilleur.  
- _Attends! _J'ouvris le loquet et entrebailla la porte de 5 cm pour qu'il puisse me tendre ledit T-Shirt.  
-_Arrête ton char! Ouvre, je ne peux même pas passer pas la main.  
- T'as pas besoin de plus pour me filer le T-Shirt! Grouille!  
- T'es encore génée? Pfff. _Et il me le tendis malgré ses protestations. Je reclaqua automatiquement la porte.  
-_Hé! T'as failli m'emputer le main là!  
-Désolé. De toute façon c'est la porte qui aurait plus eu mal que toi alors arrête de te plaindre.  
- C'est pas une raison de me claquer la porte au nez._

Son ton était outré. Comme s'il me faisait une fleur et que j'était ingrate. Pfff. Bon, il avait peut-être raison sur ce coup là mais c'est moi qui était honteuse pas lui qui se baladait à moitié à poil toute la journée. Je me débarrassait de mon maillot et mis son T-Shirt, trois fois trop grand, et j'allai sortir quand je l'entendis à travers la porte.

- _Balance le Jean avec. _Le jean pour quoi faire?  
-_Pourquoi tu veux mon pantalon? Ca va pas la tête?  
- Bella, y'a pas que ton maillot qui est trempé, le pantalon aussi, alors arrête de faire ta mijoré et file le baluchon que je le mette dans le séche-linge.  
J_acob3- Bella 0

Décidement, c'était pas ma journée .  
Bon gré, mal gré, je retirai mon pantalon et me rendis compte que son T-Shirt m'arriva à mi-cuisse. Cela ressemblait plus à une liquette sur moi qu'autre chose. Je sorti finalement de la salle de bain et Jacob s'était posté au chambranle de la porte en m'attendant. Il émis un sifflement admiratif et un sourir fin s'afficher sur son visage. Pour toute réponse je lui tirais la langue comme une fillette, ce qui le fit rire.

Il prit mon paquetage et le balança sans menagement dans le séche-linge. Il mis le programme court en marche et vint me rejoindre sur le canapé.En s'asseyant à côté de moi, il en profita pour me claquer une cuisse et y laissa sa main. Ce contact fut comme une brulure. Non pas qu'il me fit mal mais l'état dans lequel j'étais et le fait qu'il profite de la situation me mis en colére.

- _Ben vas-y te géne pas! _M'exclamai-je.  
- _Oh, arrête de faire ta chochotte. Je te sauve la mise sur ce coup là_. _Reconnais le. Tu devrais me remercier et être trés gentille avec moi. _Le sourire béat qu'il avait depuis que j'étais sorti ne l'avais pas quitté. Et je senti qu'il avait une idée dérriere la tête, ce qui décupla ma fureur.  
-_ Merci._ Dis-je d'un ton reveche. _Tu veux quoi? Une médaille? Un diplôme? Un cerveau?_  
- _T'es dure là! Un merci me suffit. Je suis quelqu'un de simple, moi.  
- Désolé. Merci, encore. C'est juste que je me sens pas trés à mon aise dans cette tenue.  
- Ah bah si tu préférais l'autre fallait le dire. Les deux te vont trés bien._

_  
E_t là, son regard changea. En une seconde il passa de l'amusement, à l'envie, au désir. Il se pencha vers moi et je su tout de suite ses intentions.

- _Jacob._

Mais ce ne fût qu'un murmure puisqu'il me prit par la taille par une main et le cou de l'autre. Pas le temps de réagir, il m'embrassa violemment. J'essayai de le repousser mais il se fit plus incistant. Plus je me débattais, plus il se faisait doux. Ce changement d'attitude m'offrai une échappatoire. Alors que j'aurai pu y mettre un terme, sa douceur, me boulversa. Je laissai donc le plaisir m'envaillir. Ses lévres si chaudes étaient un délice. Son baiser ,si violent au début, était comme un caresse sur mes lévres. Sentant ma résistance faiblir, il en profita pour m'allonger. Mes mains qui auraient du le repousser, se mirent à le caresser. Sa peau été chaude et douce. Son odeur, un mélange de pain d'épice et de miel. Sa main qui était sur ma taille se mit à descendre jusque ma cuisse. Il éffleura ma peau tout en remontant et passa sa main sous mon T-Shirt. Ce geste me fit tellement frémir que je poussa un soupir de plaisir, l'incitant à poursuivre son exploration. Hardi ma réaction, je senti que son désir se faisait plus pressant. Je sentais son entre-jambe se frottai contre mon aisne. Sa main remonta jusqu'a ma poitrine et il s'empara d'un de mes seins et se mit à le caresser. C'est alors que le séche-linge sonna.

Retour brutal à la réalité. Il s'arréta net et me regarda. Je vis tout l'amour qu'il me portait dans ses iris si sombre. Je me mordis la lévre et le supliai du regard de se redraisser. Il comprit. Je me releva donc et parti dans la cuisine afin de reprendre mes affaires. Je couru dans la salle de bain afin de me changer et claqua la porte en m'assurant que le loquet était bien fermé. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris? J'étais folle ou quoi? Jacob était mon ami rien d'autre. Comment je pouvais trahir Edward? Plus je me dépéchais de m'habiller, plus les questions arrivaient en raffale. Je me rendis compte que dans l'affolement, Jacob n'avait pas bronché. Je sorti de la salle de bain doucement, comme si je marchai sur des oeufs. Il était toujours assis dans le canapé mais la tête entre les mains. Je ne pouvais m'enfuire comme une voleuse. Je devais m'excuser de mon attitude.  
- _Jacob? Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille si loin. Je...  
-Tais toi. _Il me regarda et se leva. Je m'avançais vers la porte afin de quitter cette maison et lui par la même occasion quand il m'attrapa le bras.  
- _Tu n'as pas t'excuser Bella. Je ne regrette rien. Bien au contraire. Alors ne pense pas que ceci est de ta faute. Je suis autant coupable que toi. Je te désir tant..._

_  
J_e lui repris mon bras et courut vers ma voiture. J'y montai précipitement et demarrer tout aussi subitement. Je ne voulai pas de sa logique. C'était _ma_ faute, _ma_ trahison envers Edward. Durant tout le trajet de retour, je ne pouvais me défaire de cette litanie.


	3. Voyage

POV Bella

Un mois.  
Ca faisait maintenant un mois que ma relation avec Edward avait enfin pris la direction que je souhaitais. Et depuis...plus rien. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait changé d'avis ou autre . C'est juste que les occasions n'étaient jamais en notre faveur! Soit Charlie était là (je le soupçonnais même qu'il sache, mais comment aurait-il pu être au courant?), soit quand nous étions chez lui, il y avait quelqu'un. A croire qu'ils étaient donné le mot! Toujours est-il que nous ne l'avions fait qu'une seule fois et cella me frustrait encore plus. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas cella qui m'avais fait céder avec Jacob. La frustration devenait-elle si forte que Jacob aurai fait l'affaire? Non, c'est pas possible. J'aimai Edward. Jacob n'est qu'un ami qui s'était révélé doué. Bella resaisi toi! Cette attente me faisait devenir folle.J'éspérais que celle-ci prenne fin avec notre petit voyage à Denali. Je devais visiter l'université d'Alaska avec Edward, Alice et Jasper et nous en profitions pour rendre visite à leur famille. J'étais anxieuse de les avait accepter ce voyage grâce à Alice qui lui avait promis de ne pas me quitter d'une semelle. Merveilleuse Alice. Charlie n'avait été qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Je la remerciais car ce voyage devait mettre fin à cette abstinence forcée.  
Le programme devait se dérouler ainsi: trajet en voiture (j'en ai déjà des haut-le-coeur), visite de l'université le premier jour, visite à Denali le deuxiéme, retour en voiture. Le jour du départ arriva enfin. Mes affaires étaient prétes, un sac de voyage de taille normal et mon sac à main. Charlie n'était pas encore parti quand ils arrivérent. Deux voitures. Pourquoi avoir pris deux voitures alors que nous n'étions que quatre? Charlie devait se poser la même question quand Alice vint sonner. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Charlie sur mes pas, elle souriait à s'en faire décrocher le machoire.

-_ Alors, préte? Tu vas voir on va s'amuser comme des fous! _On aurai dit un enfant qui allait à une fête foraine. Sa joie et son entraint étaient touchants.  
_- Alice. Pourquoi avoir pris deux voitures? Vous comptez vous séparer?_ Le visage de Charlie était trés suspicieux et drôle à la fois. Il prenait souvent cet air quand il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il ne voulait de toute façon pas savoir. Mais son rôle de pére lui avait, pour une fois, fait dire ce qui le tracassait.  
-_ Ne commençait pas à être soupçonneux, Charlie! C'est juste que Bella et moi allons en profiter pour faire du shopping et les garçons, eux, veulent aller à je-ne-sais-plus quel musée_, _alors pour éviter les disputes, j'ai pensé qu'avec deux voitures ce serait mieux. Surtout que nous n'avons que deux jours alors il ne faut pas perdre de temps! Nous avons un planning chargé à réspecter._

Tous ceci fût dit avec une innocence et un sérieux qui me fit sourire. Charlie réfléchi à l'opposition qu'il allait éméttre mais la moue qu'Alice lui fit à ce moment là le laissa béah. Elle avait vraiment la maniére avec lui. Je me tournai vers lui et l'embrassa tout en lui disant au pris mes affaires et Alice fit la moue en voyant le peu de bagages que je prenais. Il nous souhaita bon voyage et nous regarda partir depuis le perron. J'attendis d'être assez loin pour demander à Alice ce que cela voulais dire. Elle me regarda tout en souriant, me fit un clin d'oeil et me dit de m'installer dans la Volvo. Je m'installa et mon adonis m'attendais avec le sourire que j'aimai tant. Je n'osai adresser un regard en direction de mon pére qui devait se dire qu'on l'avait prit pour une truffe. Nous partâmes donc pour ce merveilleux week-end.

Durant le trajet, Edward m'expliqua que s'ils avaient prit deux voitures c'était essentiellement du au fait qu'Alice et Jasper ne rentreraient pas avec nous. Ils avaient décider d'en profiter pour continuer et voyager un peu au travers du Canada. Et aussi qu'Alice avait prit une bonne dixaine de valises et qu'une seule voitures n'aurait pas suffi à tout transporter. Cette derniére réflexion me fit rire. En aucune circonstance Alice ne changeait. Indubitablement, Alice était Alice. Extravagante, joyeuse et totalement incontrôlable. Je soupirai de soulagement en entendant l'explication. J'eusse peur que le shopping était vraiment la raison. Edward me regarda et sourit.

-_Tu sais, c'est pas pour dire, mais Alice a bien l'intention d'en profiter pour faire du shopping. Elle a prévu un véritable emploi du temps!_  
A ces mots, mon sourire s'éffaça et lui se mit à rire devant mon visage décomposé.  
-_Comment peut-on faire du shopping? Nous n'avons que deux jours! Elle veux me rendre folle avant son voyage ou quoi? _J'étais abasourdi.  
- _Ne t'inquiéte pas. Je ne la laisserai pas t'enlever à moi. Je te protaigerais. _Et il me regarda intensément. Je me perdis dans ses prunelles dorés et me sentis rassurée.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre. Nous arrivâmes à Juneau en fin d'aprés-midi. L'hotel où Alice avait fait les réservations était modeste (faut-il encore préciser que c'est bien sûr Alice qui avait tout organisée) mais charmant. Il y régnait une atmosphére familliale tout à fait agréable. Une fois dans nos chambres réspectives ( Jasper et Alice dans l'une, et Edward et moi dans l'autre), j'en profitai pour appeler Charlie afin de le rassurer. Dés que je raccrochai, je sentis deux bras qui m'enlaçai la taille. Je me retourna et embrassa mon amoureux. Ses lévres étaient une réponse à mes priéres. Enfin seuls! Il dut se douter de mes intentions car il commença a soulever mon T-Shirt et à me caresser tout en nous dirigeant vers le lit. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.

_- EDWARD! BELLA! OUVREZ MOI!  
_Alice. Je la maudit. Edward me lacha et ouvrit la porte avec fureur.  
- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice?Et j'éspére pour toi que c'est une raison suffisement grave!  
_Il la fusilla du regard. Alice entra sans aucune formalité suivit de Jasper. En me voyant débraillé, elle sourit. Je la fusillait également du regard. Edward referma la porte mais resta à côté au cas où.  
-_ Allons, allons, ne faites pas cette tête, on est là pour s'amuser! _Ce lutin m'exaspérait plus que tout.  
-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice? _Reitéra Edward. L'enervement était perseptible dans sa voix. Jasper du le sentir car il nous envoya une vague d'apaisement.  
-_ On sort. On a plein de choses à voir! De magasins à faire! _Elle me regarda. _On ne va quand même pas rester cloitré ici. Allez, oups, dehors! _

Son entrain ne faiblit pas une minute même lorsqu'on essaya de protester. Je lui dit que j'étais fatiguée et qu'Edward voulait être un peu au calme mais rien ne reussi à lui faire lâcher le morceau. On se regarda avec Edward, soupirant en même temps,et nous sortâmes, donc sous les applaudissements et les bonds que celle-ci faisait.  
Nous visitions la ville en parcourant les dans la main, nous étions comme n'importe quel couple. Cette simple pensée calma mon envie de meurte envers ma meilleure amie. Alice en profita pour commencer ses emplettes mais fût vite réfreinée par Edward, à mon grand soulagement, qui lui rappela que je devais me restaurer. Avec une mine un peu boudeuse, elle accepta et nous nous mîmes en quête d'une brasserie. Je ne prit qu'un sandwich que je dévorai tout en continuant de marcher. Au bout de trois heures, nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel. Arrivé dans notre chambre, je m'effondrai sur le lit. Edward s'allongea à côté de moi et me regarda.

-_ Tu as l'air épuisée. Tu devrais dormir. Souhaites-tu que je chante pour toi?  
- Non! _Je me redréssai.  
-_Non?_ Il haussa un sourcil._ Tu ne veux pas que je chantes pour toi?  
-Non, en faite je ne veux pas dormir.  
- Alors que comptes-tu faire?_ demanda-t-il étonné.  
_-A ton avis?_ Je m'approcha de lui afin de l'embrasser et nous reprîmes là où nous nous étions arrétés. Puis le vide. Le grand trou noir.

Je me réveillai le lendemain difficilement. Mes paupiéres étaient lourdes et j'avais mal aux jambes. J'essayai de me souvenir de la fin de soirée mais à part les mains d'Edward me caressant lentement le dos rien ne me revenait. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé? Je ne m'était quand même pas endormis? Cela faisait maintenant un mois que j'attendait cet instant précis et moi je m'endort durant les préliminaires. Cette réléxion me réveilla totalement. Ah, l'idiote! Non mais je vous jure, qu'elle imbécile. Mon dieu, Edward. Qu'allait-il penser? Je n'osai ouvrir les yeux. Allait-il être en colére? déçu? frustré? Car moi j'étais les trois. Edward savait que j'étais révéillée car il caressa mes cheveux.

-_ Bonjour, mon amour._ Sa voix était calme, sereine. J'ouvris les yeux. Il me regarda avec son air amoureux.  
-_Bonjour. _Il m'embrassa. _Tu n'est pas faché?_ Demandai-je penaude.  
_- Faché? Pourquoi le serai-je?_ Apparement ma question l'étonnée.  
_- Et bien...disons que...ce n'est pas la soirée que j'escomptai et je me suis endormie. Je suis désolée. _Je baissai les yeux, n'osant le regarder. J'entendis ses rires, ce qui me désarçonna. Maintenant c'est moi qui le regarda avec des yeux étonnés.  
_-Bien sûr que tu t'es endormie. Tu étais éreintée. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mon amour.  
- Tu n'es pas vexé? Aprés tout, je ne me suis pas endormie au bon moment. _Son rire redoubla.  
_- Vexé? Oh non, je ne suis pas vexé. Et puis, nous avons tout le temps. Alors, ne t'inquiéte pas, ce n'est que partie remise et cette fois je te promet que plus rien ni personne ne nous dérengera. Allez, maintenant léve toi car la journée est chargée et j'entend déjà Alice qui arrive._

Alice. Le cauchemard de mon week-end. L'épine dans mon pied. Comment un être si petit peut-il être si ...si...Oh et puis zut! A peine arrivée dans la salle de bain que j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et l'ouragan Alice entra. Edward sorti rejoindre Jasper pendant qu'Alice se mit à sortir plusieurs tenues d'une valise aussi énorme qu'une cantine militaire. Une fois ma douche prise mon calvaire reprit. Aprés une heure, qui me parure trois, elle semble satisfaite de ma tenue. Je portais un pantalon en toile beige avec des lignes noirs, un chemisier beige et un pull noir en col en V. Je ressemblai plus à une femme d'affaire qu'à une potentielle étudiante. C'est donc avec une Alice satisfaite que nous rejoingna nos compagnons respectifs. La journée passa extrémement vite. Nous visitions l'ensemble du campus ainsi que l'université. Celle-ci n'était pas grande mais pas petite non plus. Elle disposait de toutes les infrastructures incombant à une bonne scolarité. Je me renseignais sur les différents cours en littérature et Edward en science. Les activités extra-scolaires étaient nombreuses et variées et toutes les maisons estudiantines avaient installés des stands vantant les mérites de leurs membres. C'est en fin de journée que nous prîmes la route vers Denali. Je ne sais à quelle heure nous arrivions mais il faisait déjà nuit.

Le clan de Denali était en dehors de la ville comme les Cullen. Ils avaient établi une sorte de Hameau à 2 Km. Edward m'expliqua que bien qu'ils se comportent et aient des relations comme leur famille, ils aimaient avoir chacun leur maison. Ainsi nous arrivions devant quatre demeures de taille normal mais de styles trés différents les unes des autres. La premiére était une construction récente avec de larges baies vitrés et tout de blanc. Elle me fit penser immédiatement à celle des Cullen. La même en taille réduite. La deuxiéme ressemblait plus à une acienda espagnole. La troisiéme à un chalet montagnard et la quatriéme à une maison coloniale. Ainsi chaque membre avait un style bien différent mais la proximité des maisons révélait bien le lien étroit qu'entretenait ses occupant. Nous nous arrétâmes devant la premiére maison, la blanche. Une magnifique jeune femme blonde sorti nous accueillir. Tanya. Je la reconnu immédiatement. Bien que ne l'ayant jamais vue, Edward m'avait fait une déscription de chaque membre du clan. Il avait été plus que vague sur leur physique, bien que je l'avais tanné sur le sujet, mais il m'avait fait un descriptif détaillé sur leur caractére. Il avait décrit Tanya comme quelqu'un de gentille mais corriace; Kate, de sérieuse mais drôle à la fois; Irina, de renfermée mais cordiale; Eleazar de sage et prudent; Carmen de douce et calme comme Esmée. Tanya était le chef de la famille à l'instar de Carlisle. Eleazar et Carmen étant en couple, les soeurs se partageaient donc les autres maisons. Mais qui habitait où? Tanya nous attendant devant le perron j'en déduisit que c'était sa maison. Carmen étant un prénom espagnol, je me dit qu'elle devait occuper l'acienda avec Eleazar. Par contre, les deux autres? Je descendis de voiture et Edward m'escorta jusqu'à elle suivit de ma meilleure amie et de son compagnon.

-_ Je suis ravie de vous voir enfin! Nous nous impatientons de votre arrivée. Kate est un vrai transformateur. _Et elle se mit à rire accompagné de mes trois amis. Je regardai Edward en attendant une explication mais c'est Tanya qui y répondis.  
_- Eh bien Edward, tu n'as pas expliqué à ton amie les aptitudes que nous possédions?  
- J'ai préférerai que vous le lui disiez vous même en faite.  
- Ah je te reconnais bien là. Voies-tu,_dit-elle en me regardant_, Kate à le don d'électrifier quiconque la touche d'où le jeu de mots et Eleazar détecte le don des autres. Mais je manques à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Tanya et enchantée de te rencontrer enfin Bella.  
- Le plaisir est pour moi. _Sa simplicité et sa gentillesse me mit à l'aise immédiatement.  
- _Alice, Jasper, je suis également très contente que vous ayez pu venir. Il est dommage que le reste de la famille n'est pu venir avec vous.  
- Tu connais Carlisle. _Reprit Edward._ Il a du mal à quitter ses patients et Esmée ne peut quitter Carlisle. Quant à Emmet et Rosalie, eh bien, c'est Emmet et Rosalie.  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais entrez donc! Tous le monde vous attends!_

Nous entrâmes donc et Edward me guida tout en me tenant la main à la suite de Tanya. Le salon était une piéce trés moderne. Les fauteuils et canapés étaient du dernier cri ainsi que tous les meubles de la piéce sans parler du plasma et de toute la technologie que pouvait contenir cette piéce. J'avais l'impression d'entrer dans un magasine de designe. Les autres membres du clan nous attendaient. Trois femmes et un homme. L'homme était brun avec une peau un peu plus colorée que ses consoeurs mais elle restait néanmoins plus pâle qu'un être humain. Une femme brune, aux longs cheveux bouclés lui tenait la main. Une femme blonde, aux cheveux longs et raides et la derniére qui était brune mais les cheveux courts. Tanya me fit les présentation. __

- Bella, je te présente Eleazar, Carmen, Kate et Irina.Elle se retourne vers sa famille._ Je vous présente Bella.  
- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Bella! _Kate s'approcha de moi et m'étreignit._  
- Moi de même._ Répondi-je confuse.  
_- Je suis sûre que l'on deviendra de grandes amies._ Elle me donna alors un magnifique sourire qui aurai fais pâlir n'importe quel mannequin.  
_- Bonsoir, Bella. _Irina resta sur place tout en me dévisageant.  
_- Bonsoir.  
- Ne fait pas attention, Bella. Irina est assez farouche. Nous sommes enchantés de faire ta connaissance. _Eleazar me tendit la main tandis que Carmen me serra également contre elle.  
-_Avez vous fait bon voyage? _s'enquit Kate. _Bella tu dois être fatiguée. Nous allons nous retirer, on aura tout le temps demain de faire connaissance!_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils nous quitterent tous_. _Même Alice et Jasper. Je me retourna vers Edward afin de lui demander où sa soeur allait et il me dit qu'elle allait loger chez Kate et que nous, nous restions chez Tanya. La perspective de rester chez la personne qui avait eu des vues sur mon homme ne m'enchantait guére mais comme elle m'avait paru sympatique je laissais mes a-priori au placard. Tanya nous indiqua la chambre que nous occuperions et me dit qu'elle avait fait préparé quelque chose afin que je me restaure. Une fois installé et rafraichi, je rejoigni Tanya et Edward dans la cuisine qui discutaient. La cuisine était comme le reste de la maison. Moderne et du dernier cri. Un véritable festin avait été dréssé sur la table et je ne pus que remercier Tanya de cette attention. Elle me dit que ce n'était rien et que Kate s'était beaucoup amusée à tout préparer. Il faudra donc que je remercie Kate le lendemain. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, Tanya me questionna sur notre séjour à Juneau et si nous comptions venir à la rentrée, sur mes parents et notre vie à Forks. Elle demanda à Edward des nouvelles du reste de sa famille. En fin de soirée, Edward demanda à Tanya quelle était la petite construction attenant à la maison.

_- C'est un sauna. Je l'ai fait installé recemment. C'est trés utile, tu devrais essayer._ Elle sourit à sa propre réflexion. Edward du lire dans ses pensées car il devint immobile.  
-_ Excuse moi Tanya._ Demandai-je._ Mais je ne vois pas l'intéret qu'un vampire peut avoir avec un sauna. Vous ne transpirez pas._  
-_Eh, bien disons que ce n'est pas pour transpirer que je l'ai fait installer... enfin pas vraiment. Edward t'expliquera ou mieux te montrera. Bon sur ceux, Je vais aller chasser. Bonne soirée._ Elle se leva et nous quitta en riant. Je regardai Edward afin qu'il me donne l'explication attendue et il se tourna vers moi avec une idée derriére la tête.  
_- Je vais plutôt te montrer! Monte et change toi. Mets juste une serviette de bain et rejoint moi. _Il se leva, m'embrassa et se dirigea vers le sauna.

Dans la salle de bain, je me rememorai les paroles de Tanya. En quoi, un sauna pouvait-il bien lui être utile? Je m'enroula dans une serviette comme Edward me l'avait demandé. Je me fit également un éspece de chignon car si je devais transpirer autant ne pas avoir les cheveux collant contre ma peau. Je me dirigeai vers le sauna et une idée me traversa l'esprit. Ou plutôt une intuition. Quelque chose me disait que mon moment privilégié était enfin arrivé. Que l'abstinence allait prendre fin. C'est donc avec plus d'entrain voir de l'empressement que j'alla vers mon nid d'amour. La piéce était revetue de lambris couleur pin. Au fond se trouvait une petite cabane où une seule porte en donnait l'accès. Des meubles, où étaient installé des serviettes de bain et des peignoirs, remplissaient la piéce ainsi que deux fauteuils en tek avec une petite table basse au milieu. Ne voyant pas Edward, j'ouvri la porte de la cabane. Un léger brouillard flottait et il me fallu quelque secondes pour l'aperçevoir. Il était assis sur un banc en bois, une serviette enroulé sur la taille. Les coudes sur les genoux. Il m'attendait. La chaleur ambiante et la vapeur d'eau avaient déjà plaqué ses cheveux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur mes épaules, je compris que la chaleur ambiante anihilait le glacé de sa peau. Ainsi ces doigts n'étaient plus froids. Je commençait à transpirer du à la fois par la chaleur mais surtout par son contact. La condensation se fixai également sur lui ce qui donnait cette impression étrange que lui aussi transpirait. Je ne pouvais détacher me yeux de son regard. Celui qui me disait que le moment était arrivé. Celui qui allait nous faire vivre une expérience merveilleuse et unique. Il laissa ses mains descendre le long de mes bras et m'eitreigni par le taille. Je me rapprochai et passa mes bras autour de son cou. Il se pencha alors et j'attendis que ses lévres touchent les miennes. Ses lévres si froides habituellement étaient tiédes. Bien que son contact me faisait toujours frissonnait de plaisir, là il était exquis. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que nos langues commençaient à danser. Il me serra plus fort contre lui et me souleva. Je me cramponna à ses épaules et passa mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il m'allongea sur le banc et sa main descenda le long de ma cuisse et remonta vers l'intérieur de mon bas ventre. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour descendre également. Tout d'abord le menton, le cou, les épaules puis le décolletté jusqu'à arriver à le naissance de mes seins. Je sentis alors que son pouce commença à jouer avec mon clitoris. Je poussai un gémissement ce qui l'encouragea et il mit plus de rythme dans son touché. Mes mains quitterent ses cheveux pour redescendre sur son dos. Tout d'abord légeres, mes caresses se firent plus insistantes sur sa peau désormais tiède. Je laissai mes mains dessiner des cercles puis parcourir chaque muscle. Sa main se fit plus insistante et son doigt pénétra en moi en faisant un va-et-viens. Je me cambra afin de profiter pleinement des sensations qu'il me procurait. Voulant encore plus de sa chair sur la mienne, je défit ma serviette et me retrouva nue sous lui. Je lui enleva également la sienne et me mit à caresser son sexe dur. Il mordilla chacun de mes tétons et n'en pouvant plus je lui demanda de me prendre. Lorsqu'il me pénétra, il me regarda et je vis dans ses yeux mordorés toute l'intensité et tout le désir de notre étreinte. Il imprima un va-et-viens que je suivis. Je sentis l'intensité du plaisir monter et hurla son nom quand j'atteignit l'orgasme. Il retomba sur moi et m'embrassa. J'aurai voulu que cet instant soit suspendu dans le temps.

Allongé à côté de moi dans le lit, il me regarda la tête appuyée sur sa main.  
_- Je t'aime tant. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvée plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir. Que je soit damné sur l'instant si cela arrive.  
- Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser moi non plus! Tu est mon âme. Comment pourrai-je vivre son mon âme?  
- N'es-tu pas fatiguée? Nous avons eu une journée remplit d'émotions. _Il sourit._ Veux-tu quelque chose?  
- Je voudrai bien un verre d'eau maintenant que tu me le demandes.  
- Je t'apportes ça de-suite. _Il m'embrassa et se releva. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec mon verre d'eau que je bu d'une traite. Le sauna m'avait détendu mais également déshydraté. Je le posa sur la table de chevet et Edward me prit dans ses bras. Je ne mis guére longtemps avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.  
_  
_POV Edward

Bella s'endormit rapidement. Je n'eu même pas le temps de chanter sa berceuse que Morphée me l'avais déjà ravie. Au bout de deux heures, j'entendis Tanya rentrer. Je decidais de descendre afin de converser avec elle. Je laissai donc Bella et descendit. Tanya se trouvait dans la cuisine, assise sur un tabouret, accoudée au bar et elle regardait les infos. Me voyant arrivé, elle sourit. * _Mon dieu, il est encore plus désirable maintenant*._ Tanya avait toujours ce ridicule béguin pour moi. J'avais cru qu'avec le temps et Bella, elle serait passée à autre chose.

-_ Alors, Tanya et cette chasse? _Je savais qu'elle avait été fructueuse mais pour la forme je lui posait quand même la question.  
- _A ton avis? Ne lirais-tu plus dans les pensées? _Elle_ g_loussa.  
-_ Disons que c'était histoire d'entamer la conversation.  
- Tu as besoin d'un prétexte aussi stupide pour entamer la conversation avec moi? Eh, bien Edward que t'arrive-t-il? Serai-ce Bella qui te fait cet effet?  
- De quoi parles-tu? _Je ne comprenais pas ou elle voulais en venir.  
_- Tu as changé. Tu es plus... serein. Moins terne. Le bonheur te va bien.  
- Je te remercie. En effet, Bella m'a complétement changé. Elle est la piéce qui me manquai, la partie essentielle de mon être. Lorsque je l'ai trouvée, je me suis enfin sentis entier._ Bella était une partie de moi. La meilleure partie. L'essence de mon être.  
- _Alors, et le sauna? J'espére que vous en avez profités et que tu lui as montré son utilité.  
_Je vis son esprit dériver vers des images érotiques. Je bloquai immédiatement celles-ci.  
-_ Je te rassure, Bella a trés bien compris son usage et je te remercie également pour ça.  
- J'en suis heureuse alors.  
-Comment puis-je te remercier?  
- Eh bien..._ Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi. J'essayai de lire ses pensées afin de voir ce qu'elle préparait mais elle s'évertuait à penser au infos qui venaient de regard avait changé. Amicale il y a moins d'une seconde, il était parcouru par une lueur que je ne connaissait que trop bien. Je me mis à reculer, les mains en l'air pour la stopper.  
- _Tanya, n'y pense même pas! On ne sera jamais ensemble! J'aime Bella et tu le sais_!  
-_ Je le sais Edward. Je me suis fait une raison. Mais on peut toujours s'amuser. _Elle me fit voir nos deux corps enlacés dans le sauna.  
-_ Ca ne sert à rien Tanya. Jamais je ne ferai ça! A_ quoi pensait-elle? Croyait-elle réellement que je puisse faire une chose pareille?  
- _Oh, arrête de faire ton gentleman, Edward. Juste une fois. Bella n'en saura jamais rien. Et puis ce n'est que du sexe, pas de sentiments. Aucune attache. Juste le contact de la puis, je suis un vampire, plus de retenu. Juste le sexe._

_T_out en parlant, elle s'était mise devant moi et posa ses mains sur mon torse et commença à ouvrir ma chemise. Je saisi ses poignets afin de l'arrêter. Elle recula. Je la lacha. Elle se jetta sur moi et m'embrassa. Ses lévres était de la même température que les miennes. Elles étaient douces mais puissante. Je pouvais sentir le désir qui les animait. Durant une fraction de secondes, je baissai ma garde, surpris par sa fougue. Alors, elle en profita et arracha ma chemise et me plaqua contre le mur tout en s'agrippant à mes cheveux. C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé. Tanya se recula et nous nous tournions en même temps vers la source de ce bruit. Bella venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et avait lacher le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main.


	4. Sexe, vampires et conséquences

POV Bella

La chaleur. L'eau. La soif. J'étais dans le désert. Le soleil cognait si fort, j'avais tellement chaud. Edward était si loin...si loin. J'avais beau crier son nom, il ne se retournait pas. Il continuait d'avancer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je me remis à crier et à courir. Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas? Pourquoi ne me prenait-il pas dans ses bras? Le froid de sa peau aurai été une oasis pour moi. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Il se retourna. Il me parlait mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'il me autre personne était avec lui. Qui? Il lui prit la main et reparti. Son image devint si flou qu'elle prit la consistance d'un mirage. Un mirage. J'étais seule dans cet immence désert. Seule. Encore.

Je me réveillais en nage. Ma gorge me brûlait. Je me redressa afin de reprendre mes esprits. Quel étrange rêve? Ou cauchemar ? Non pas que je n'en faisait jamais mais là. Je ne sais pas. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je mis ma main sur mon cou, j'avais soif. Je me rendis compte que j'étais seule. Edward avait du descendre pour parler avec ses "cousines". Je mis une chemise d'Edward et me saisi du verre que j'avais posé sur la table de chevet. Tout en descendant les escaliers, je perçu des voix. Sa voix. Avec qui parlait-il? Tanya? Je me dirigeai jusqu'à la cuisine en essayant d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Je ne les vis pas tout de suite. Mais quand mon regard se posa sur eux, je perdit pieds. Je lâcha mon verre. J'eu l'impression d'assister à la scène au ralenti. Tanya dans les bras d'Edward. Lui, torse nu. Ils s'embrassaient.  
Dés que le verre se brisa, leur étreinte s'interrompa. Je restai figée. Je devenais aussi immobile qu'une statue. Je ne pensai plus. Je ne respirai plus. Je ne vivais plus.

POV Edward

Je regardai Bella. Elle s'était arrêtée nette en nous voyant. Elle s'était muée en statue. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de son regardais Tanya. Une incomprèhension se lisait dessus. J'attendis quelques secondes qui furent des minutes. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Je fini par m'avancer vers elle. Un pas puis deux.

_- Bella?_

En l'appelant son corps reprit vie et elle détourna son regard vers moi en une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux se noircir en un éclair. La colère, la haine avaient fait place à l' incomprèhension. Je m'attendais à ce que des larmes coulent sur son visage mais rien. Juste la fureur.

POV Bella

Je la fixai. Elle. Traitresse. Voleuse. Blondasse. Salope. Tous les termes que Jacob aurai employé dans ces circonstances me vinrent en mémoire. Elle qui avait été si gentille. Elle qui avait endormi ma méfiance et mes craintes. Je la détestai, la haïssais. Je voulais la tuer. Je ne le vis pas s'avancer. Je ne vis pas son visage rongé par la crainte.

-_Bella?_

En entendant Edward m'appeler, je repris vie et la fureur s'empara de moi et m'embrasa. Je me jeta sur elle.

-_ Je vais te tuer!!!_

Je voulais lui arracher la tête, la démembrer, et la faire flamber comme un méchoui. Je voulais qu'elle souffre. Qu'elle ait mal. Physiquement mais également moralement. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Je senti des bras m'entourer et me retenir. Ses bras. Pourquoi m'arrêtait-il?

- _Lâche moi! Je vais la massacrer!  
- Bella, calme toi._

C'est alors qu'elle se mit à rire. Elle riait. De plus en plus fort. Elle se foutait de moi. Plus elle riait, plus ma colère redoublait. J'essayai de m'extirper des bras d'Edward pour lui sauter à la gorge et lui faire ravaler son hilarité. Mais il me tenait fermement. Il me parla mais la rage me rendait sourde et aveugle.

-_Eh, bien Bella! Tu ne manques pas de fougue! Souhaiterais-tu me corriger? Me mettre une fessée?_ Son rire reprit de plus bel.  
-_Tanya! Arrête! Tu devrais partir!  
-Okay, okay, je vous laisse. Je serai chez Kate. _Et elle sortie.

POV Edward

Je tenais toujours Bella lorsqu'elle s'en alla enfin. Bella tremblait entre mes bras. Jamais je ne l'avait vu comme ça. Elle si douce, si gentille, s'était transformée en une véritable tigresse. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa de longues minutes. Au fur et à mesure que son regard se radoucissais, des larmes commeçèrent à couler. Je la senti vaciller. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Je la retint et m'accroupi avec elle. Alors de longs sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge et elle se mit à frissonner. Je la souleva et la ramena dans notre chambre. Elle plongea son visage dans mon cou et m'agrippa comme une désespérée. Désespérée. Pour avoir réagit comme elle l'avait fais, elle devait l'être. Je me détestai. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas repoussé Tanya plus vite. J'étais un vampire. Et télépathe en plus. Comment n'avais-je pas vue venir Tanya et ses manigances. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait à mon égard. J'aurai du être plus prudent. Etre sur mes gardes. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà essayé de me séduire mais je l'avais éconduit à chaque fois. A chaque fois je l'avais repoussé. Alors pourquoi continuait-elle? Et pourquoi maintenant qu'elle savait ce que Bella représentait pour moi? Je déposa Bella sur le lit mais elle ne voulu pas me lâcher. Je me mis alors à lui caresser ses cheveux pour la calmer et la rassurer.

-_ Ca va aller, Bella. Je suis là. Je ne te quitterai pas. Je n'aime que toi. Je n'ai jamais aimer que toi. _Elle leva alors les yeux vers moi et je vis une immense tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle avait peur mais également en colére. J'essuyai ses larmes avec le bout de mes doigts et lui sourit.  
_- Si c'est vrai alors pourquoi? Pourquoi Edward? Après ce que nous avons vécu se soir_, _pourquoi l'embrassais-tu?  
- Je ne l'embrassai pas. Elle s'est jetée sur moi. Je te jure Bella! Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle puisse croire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Je n'ai jamais cédé à ses avances alors je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a cru que ce serait différent cette fois. Surtout que maintenant, je suis avec toi. Elle sait que je t'aime. Elle sait que plus rien ne compte dans ma vie si ce n'est toi. Le pire c'est qu'on était en train d'en discuter en plus! Tu sais, je ne cherche pas des excuses. Je veux juste que tu saches ce qui s'est réellement passer. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai encore abandonnée. Je t'aime tant Bella. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas? _Durant toute mon explication, elle ne cilla pas. Elle s'était calmée et elle me grands yeux marron reflétaient la compassion. Après tous ce que je venais de lui dire, elle était compatissante. Je savais à quelle point elle pouvait se sacrifier pour les autres. Mais cette abnégation, cette gentillesse me transperça le coeur et je me sentis encore plus minable. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa.  
_- Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute_. _Que tu m'aimes. Mais c'est ta réaction que je n'ai pas comprise. Pourquoi m'as-tu retenue? Pourquoi m'as-tu empêchée de lui sauter dessus?_  
J'étais scié. Elle ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, elle m'en voulait de l'avoir retenue.  
- _Bella? Tanya est un vampire. C'est elle qui t'aurai mis en piéce. Je t'ai sauvé la vie._  
-_ J'aurai eu le temps de lui arracher les yeux et de les lui faire avaler! Tu m'as ridiculisée!_  
Je souris.  
- _Ah, Bella! Tu est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel! Si tu savais comme je t'aime!_ Et je lui pris ses lévres dans un long baiser. Elle était merveilleuse. Si humaine.  
-_ Ce n'est pas grave. _Me dit-elle. _Dés que je la revois, je lui régle son compte et même Emmet ne pourra m'en empêcher! Je te jure que je vais lui faire ravaler ses rire à cette nympho!_

Voilà, voilà. Cette fois je me suis calmée sur le lemon. Alors le suite au prochain épisode. Laisser moi des coms j'adooore ça!!!!! Merci à Athénais pour le coup de main!  
_  
_


	5. Explications

Allez, hop,hop,hop c'est parti pour le chapitre 5...

Je voudrai juste faire un gros poutou à athénais pour m'avoir aider sur celui là...et avoir débloqué la suite mais ça c'est pour plus tard... lol

POV Bella

Je me tenais au rebord du lavabo et je regardais l'eau coulé. Je repensai aux événements de la veille. Tanya. Edward avec Tanya. La fureur. Les pleurs. Malgré les paroles d' Edward, je ne pouvais pas arrêter ce sentiment de malaise qui m'étreignais depuis hier. Je savais qu'il était sincére mais...je sais pas...quelque chose clochait. Je lui avais promis de rester à Denali jusqu'à demain puisque c'est ce qui était prévu mais mon envie de partir sur le champs était plus que tentante...Non. J'avais promis et de toute façon je savais qu'une explication avec cette foutue vampire s'imposait.

Je relevais la tête et vis mon visage blafard dans le miroir. Une vrai tête de sorciére. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau et je secouai la tête. Je poussa un cri. Allez, c'était parti pour une folle journée! Je sorti de la salle de bain. J'étais seule. Edward était parti un peu plus tôt avec Eleazar et Carmen pour chasser tandis qu'Alice et Jasper avaient entrainé l'autre folle je sais pas où. Il ne restait donc plus que moi, Kate et Irina. Je descendis vers la cuisine afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner quand je m'aperçu qu le verre, que j'avais brisé, avait été ramassé et certainement jeté. Plus aucune trace. Sauf dans ma mémoire. Bon sang Bella, ressaisi toi! Je m'affairais quand la porte, qui donnée sur le jardin, s'ouvrit. Irina. Quand je disais que j'allai passer une folle journée...

- _Bonjour, Irina. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? _Restons courtoise tout de même. _Si tu cherche ta soeur, elle est parti avec Alice et Jasper._  
_-Non, en faite c'est toi que je voulais voir_.  
Aprés la nympho, voilà la folle furieuse! J'ai vraiment un karma pouri!  
_- Je t'écoute. _Un petit sourire, histoire de...  
-_ Eh bien, voilà. Je tenai à m'excuser._  
Ah, bah ça c'est la meilleur!  
_- T'excuser? De quoi?  
- De Laurent.  
- Oh!  
- ... et de Tanya._  
Allo la terre? Faut qu'on m'explique là!  
_- De Tanya? Qu'est-ce que le comportement de Tanya à avoir avec toi? Laurent, je veux bien...mais Tanya?  
- Laisse moi parler, Bella, tu vas comprendre. Vois-tu quand Laurent à débarqué ici, je ne lui ai pas beaucoup préter attention. C'est Tanya qui l'a pris en charge et lui a montrer les différentes facettes de notre mode de vie. Mais au fur et à mesure, je me suis liée d'amitié avec lui. Et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse. Personne le savait. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que Tanya tournait autour de lui. Je connais bien ma soeur, je savais que c'était juste pour s'amuser mais je suis devenue jalouse et je lui ai finalement dit ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait déjà couché avec lui. Aprés ça, elle était trés mal à cause de moi et de mes sentiments. Elle s'en voulait. Mais comme c'est ma soeur, je lui ai pardonnée. Et Laurent à fini par m'aimer. J'étais enfin heureuse. Puis il est parti sans explication. Je suis tombée au fond du gouffre mais ça, c'est une sensation que tu connais! Il a fini par me contacter pour me dire qu'il avait du aider une amie, Victoria, mais qu'il serait bientôt là. Quand j'ai entendu ses raisons, je me suis souvenue de toi, de James et de sa mort. Il avait été trés évasif sur l'aide excate qu'il lui apportait mais je savais. Je savais qu'il voulait te conduire à Victoria. Je savais que les Cullen étaient parti et que plus personne ne te protaigeai. Je savais et je n'ai rien dit. Je voulais juste qu'il revienne. Alors, j'ai attendu mais plus rien. Plus d'appel. Plus de nouvelles. Quand j'ai apprie qu'il avait été tué par les loup-garous, je suis devenue folle de rage. Je t'en voulais à mort Bella. J'en voulais à Edward de t'avoir quitter et ainsi d'avoir laissé la possibilité à Victoria de t'avoir! Mais j' en voulais surtout à lui de m'avoir abandonnée. Il fallait que je me venge alors quand Carlisle à appeler pour avoir notre aide pour TE sauver, cella m'était impossible. Mais je voulais plus. Alors quand Edward nous a exposer vos projets de voyage, je me suis dit que je tenais enfin ma revanche sur toi et Edward. J'ai demandé à Tanya de te mettre en confiance et de le séduire. Elle m'a dit oui tout de suite puisqu'elle s'en voulait encore de ce qui c'était passer avec Laurent et elle ne demandait pas mieux d'ailleurs...tu as vu le sauna, ma soeur est trés...comment dire...est d'une nature trés chaude pour un vampire. Et elle souhaitait des retrouvailles avec Edward. Enfin, bref. Ca a marché mais jamais je me suis attendu à ta réaction. Je pensais que tu allais t'enfuire mais tu t'es rebéllée alors je me suis rendue compte que je faisais fausse route. Je faissais fausse route avec toi et je m'étais trompé sur Laurent. Il ne m'aimait pas. En vous voyant, toi et Edward, non, il ne m'aimait pas. Je suis tellement désolée Bella! Ne blâme pas Tanya, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je suis horrible. Je me fais horreur! J'éspere que tu pourras me pardonner...un jour...je suis désolée..._

Je restais complétement interdite. Elle m'avait sciée. Ainsi c'était sur sa demande que Tanya s'était jetée sur Edward. Elle savait que Victoria me traquait et s'était tue. Si elle avait parlé, Edward serait revenu plus tôt et toute cette histoire avec les Volturi ne se serait pas passé. Laurent serait peut être encore en vie. Quel gachis! Tout le temps de son monologue je l'avais regardée. Dans ses yeux, tous les sentiments étaient passés. Maintenant, il ne restait que culpabilité et tristesse.

_- Je te remercie, Irina. Je me doute que ça n'a pas était facile de prendre la décision de venir me voir et de tout m'avouer. Je suis d'une nature indulgente mais là, avoue tout de même, que tu as fait fort! Il n'y a que le temps, Irina, qui pourra effacer toute cette histoire. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Je suis désolée.  
- Je ne t'en demandais pas tant, je te remercie! Je suis encore désolée Bella._

Et elle quitta la piéce.


	6. Sexe, Garous et conséquences

C'est parti pour le chapitre 6...

POV Bella

Enfin rentré! Je poussa un soupire de soulagement une fois que j'eusse passé la porte d'entré m'attendait. Bien qu'il prit un air dégagé, je vis que je lui avait manqué.Il était dans le fauteuil en train de regarder, encore, un match. Je déposa mes affaires au pied de l'escalier et m'installa sur le canapé.

-_ Alors, ce voyage, c'était bien? Tu t'es fais une idée sur l'Alaska?  
- Mouais, disons que ça été... instructif.  
- Instructif? _Il me regarda avec un air étonné.  
- _Et bien , en ce qui concerne l'université, ça m'a permis de me rendre compte du potentiel éducatif qu'elle m'offrait.  
- Et...?  
- Et pour la famille d'Edward, j'ai une vision disons plus...globale de leurs liens.  
- Je croyais que c'était des cousins?  
- C'est des cousins, enfin, des cousines. Mais c'est surtout au niveau de l__**'intensité **__de leurs liens. A quel point, ils sont proches.  
- Et...? _Je commençait à m'agacer. Cela devenait une vraie Inquisition.  
- _Et c'est tout! L'interrogatoire est terminé chef?  
- Oui, oui, je voulais juste savoir comment c'était. C'est tout! _Et il se renfrogna.  
- _Et toi? Tu as réussi à ne pas mourir de faim?  
- Oh, ben, j'ai commander des pizzas et puis Billy m'a invité aussi. Tu vois, je suis un grand garçon, j'ai survécu. _Et il m'adressa un clin d'oeil avec un sourire. _D'ailleurs, y'en a encore dans le frigo. Si tu as faim.  
- Non merci. Je suis fatiguée et je vais aller dormir. Le trajet m'a épuisée. Bonne nuit papa.  
- Bonne nuit ma chérie._

Je lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne, reprit mes affaires et monta dans ma chambre. Edward n'était pas encore là. Il avait, lui-même, un rapport à faire à sa famille. J'avais donc le temps de prendre une douche et de répondre aux mails de ma mère. Je téléphona même à Jacob pour lui dire que j'étais rentrée et que je comptais passer pour lui raconter. Il me paru étrange. Mais je mis ça sur l'heure tardive et ma fatigue. Edward me rejoigna une fois Charlie couché et je m'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain, je reprit donc le chemin du lycée et de mon quotidien. Après tous les événements passé, j'étais contente de retrouver cette routine si semaine passa rapidement. Edward venait me chercher tous les matins et me rejoignait le soir. Angela s'enquit des différents programmes que dispensait l'université d'Alaska, même si elle avait déjà été acceptée ailleurs.  
Le week-end arriva en me laissant seule. Edward était parti chasser avec Emmet. Je décidais donc de rendre visite à Jacob comme je le lui avais promis. Arrivé devant chez lui, je fût étonnée de ne pas le trouver chez lui. Billy m'apprit qu'il était parti à la plage avec la bande. Une fois sur la plage, je les repérais facilement. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'un feu, bien qu'il ne fasse pas froid pour une fois, et discutaient joyeusement. En m'approchant, je remarquais que certain était accompagné.Dont Jacob. Il était en train d'embrasser une fille. Embry lui assena un coup de coude quand il me vit se redressa et je m'aperçu que c'était Léah.

-_ Ah, ben merde alors_! C'est étrange comment mon langage pouvait déraper en sa présence.  
- _Bella! Qu'est-ce tu fais ici? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais!_ Il devint rouge comme une pivoine. Pour un coup que ce n'était pas moi!  
-_ J'aurai du apparement! Mais je vais te laisser puisque tu es en si charmante compagnie_. Et je fit un signe à Léah, elle me renvoya un léger, très léger, sourire et je reparti. Jacob me rattrapa.  
- _Attend! Part pas comme ça_._ On va parler._ Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la supplique. Je finis par stopper et me retourna.  
-_ Je voudrais pas déranger_. _Et puis tu avais une conversation en cours, alors..._ Pourquoi j'étais énervée? Si Jacob embrassai une fille c'était son droit. Que ce soit Léah m'agaçait prodigieusement mais bon à part ça...et puis moi j'ai Edward. C'est ridicule!  
-_ Arrête de dire des conneries, Bella. Tu sais bien que tu me dérange jamais. Je suis ton ami. Ton meilleur ami. Je serai toujours là pour toi. _Il avait sorti ça d'une traite. Il me faisait une piqure de rappel sur nos relations. Etrange. Depuis quand était-il devenu raisonnable? _Bon, alors. Tu vas me dire ce qu'y t'amène_ _ou tu vas faire la tronche toute la journée? Tu sais c'est pas sexy une fille qui fait la gueule!_ Ahh! Là je retrouvais mon Jacob! Je lui souris  
-_ Je voulais juste venir te voir...c'est tout.  
- Arrête ton char! Je te connais Bella. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ Il avait pris un air soucieux._ Attends! Je reviens tout de suite et on va aller discuter dans un coin plus tranquille_. Il reparti en direction du groupe et s'adressa à Léah. Apparement, d'après les gestes de Léah, ce qu'il lui disait ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et me rejoint. Le temps qu'il m'atteigne, Léah me fusilla du regard.  
-_ C'est bon. Aller viens, on va chez moi!_ Et il me prit la main.  
- _Et Léah? Je voudrais pas que tu te disputes avec elle à cause de moi._ Pieu mensonge. J'avais jamais pu la sentir elle. C'est drôle pour un loup-garou.  
- _T'inquiéte! J'en fais mon affaire._ Et avec une décontraction déconcertante, il m'entraina chez lui.

Je m'attendais à ce que Billy fusse là mais apparement il avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Jacob se laissa tomber sur le canapé et m'invita à le rejoindre. J'avais une impression de Déjà-vue qui me mis mal à l'aise.

-_ Tu vas rester là quand même! Aller ramène tes fesses et raconte un peu tes vacances au pays des phoques! _Je m'asseya à côté de lui (mais à bonne distance quand même).  
-_ C'était bien. Enfin les deux premiers jours du moins! Après c'est un peu parti en sucette_.  
- _Ah, ah! Vas-y tu m'intéresse là! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Y'a eu de la baston? Y'a eu des morts ? C'est pour ça que l'autre sangsue visionnaire et le capitaine Fracasse ne sont pas revenu ?_  
- _Pour Alice et Jasper, non, ils ont juste voulu poursuivre un peu leurs vacances. Ecoute laisse moi parler_ _sinon je vais jamais y arriver._  
-_ Okay, okay, je dis plus rien._ Et il fit mine de scèller ses lèvres avec une clé et de la balancer.  
_- Quand on est arrivé à Juneau, tous se passer bien. On a un peu visité la ville et puis on est allé à l'université. Elle est bien d'ailleurs. Pas trés grande mais sympa.  
- Epargne moi les détails, s'te plaît! Je vois bien que c'est pas ça le plus important. Il s'est passé quoi à l'autre clan?  
- Jacob! Arrête de m'interrompre!_ Et il recommença son geste mais en souriant cette fois._ Une fois arrivé à Denali, c'est vrai que là ça c'est gâté.  
- Ahhh! _Je lui lança un regard appuyé.  
-_ On a été bien accueilli. Ils ont tous été très gentils avec moi à divers degrés d'ailleurs. Enfin, bref. Comme on est arrivé tard, Ils se sont pas attardés et , Edward et moi_, _nous sommes restés chez Tanya, qui est le chef de famille si tu préféres.  
- Et...?  
- Et elle nous a laissé utiliser le sauna puis on est aller se coucher.  
- Un sauna? Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire peut faire avec un sauna? Ils veulent se ramollir ou quoi?  
- Et bien, le sauna ça sert surtout à réchauffer leur peau.  
- Pourquoi faire? Je vois toujours pas l'intéret!  
- Comment dire... Tu sais, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, que ce sont des cousines surtout. Et elles ont pas encore trouvé chaussures à leurs pieds, alors en attendant, elles le font avec des humains et pour pas trahir le secret, elles utilisent le sauna pour réchauffer leur peau.  
- Elles font quoi avec les humains? Elles les bouffent pas quand même!  
- Pas dans ce sens là!  
- Dans quel sens alors?  
- Je te jure, Jacob, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? _Je vis une ampoule s'éclairer au dessus de sa tête.  
-_ Oh. Oh! Pour une fois que j'ai pas l'ésprit mal tourné, tu vas m'en vouloir maintenant. Ils utilisent un sauna? Je pourrai essayer un frigo alors comme je suis chaud bouillant! Non, je rigole. Remarque, pour le dessin, je dis pas mais je préfererai une scéance plus...tactile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Jacob, arrête de rêver!  
- La dernière fois je rêvais pas je te rappel!  
- Je sais, je sais. On en parlera plus tard. Tu veux savoir la fin ou pas? _Je savais que cette discussion devait avoir lieu également mais je ne tenais pas à l'avoir là, maintenant. Je voulais juste lui raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Me confier. Juste ça. Il a du faire le même cheminement que moi puisqu'il m'invita à continuer mon récit sans incister.  
- _Un moment, je me suis réveillée et Edward n'était pas là. J'avais chaud et soif. Je suis donc descendu à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Et là... _  
_- Et là..._  
- _Ben...  
- Vas-y crache le morceau. Tu le fais exprés ou quoi? Qu'est-ce t'as vue?  
- Tanya en train d'embrasser Edward.  
- ... _  
Pour un coup, je l'avais scié. Il me regarda avec un air ahurie. Mais il reprit vite contenance.  
- _Attend, attend. M Parfait a roulé une pelle à une autre fille?Ton Prince charmant t'as trompé? Alors ça! C'est la meilleur nouvelle de la journée!_ Il était ravi. Un énorme sourire vient se coller sur son quand il vis mon expression, il se calma._Je veux dire..._il se racla la gorge_...ma pauvre chérie. Je suis désolé mais je t'avais prévenue! T'as fais quoi alors? Tu t'es barrée j'éspére.  
- En fait, non. J'ai fais le contraire.  
- Le contraire?  
- Je lui ai sauté dessus. Sur Tanya. Je voulais lui arracher les yeux.  
- A un vampire? T'es pas un peu cinglée? C'est toi à qui les yeux auraient été arraché. D'ailleurs, tu les a toujours. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?  
- Edward m'en a empêché. Elle s'est moquée de moi puis elle est partie. J'étais une vrai furie. Je te jure Jacob, je l'aurai massacrée. Elle a eu de la chance qu'Edward me retienne.  
- Mouai. C'est surtout toi qui a eu de la chance. Mais bon, je comprends...enfin, je crois. Sinon, tu t'es rabattue sur l'autre, non?  
- Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il a était surpris. Je lui ai déjà pardonner.  
- Hein? Là t'es sérieusement atteinte ma pauvre fille! Tu choppes ton mec entrain de fricoter avec une autre et tu lui pardonnes? Et comment il a pu se faire surprendre, il ne la pas vue venir avec ses pensées?  
- Elle les a caché. Tu sais comment il faut faire en plus alors arrête. Il n'y pouvait vraiment rien. Et puis il s'est fait piéger.  
- Piéger? Ouhlala, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il s'est fait piéger?  
- Irina.  
- C'est qui celle là?  
- La copine de Laurent.  
- Attends, c'est pas l'autre qu'on a tuer dans la fôret?  
- Si. Elle m'a expliquée qu'elle voulait se venger de moi car c'est à cause de moi qu'il l'a quittée. Alors, elle a demandé à sa soeur de séduire Edward et de s'arranger pour que je les trouve en plein action.  
- Pourquoi elle a accepté? C'est pire qu'un roman photo ton truc là.  
- Pour faire court, Tanya s'est fait Laurent avant qu'il aille avec Irina. Elle a voulu se faire pardonner en acceptant de séduire Edward. Mais elle s'est rendu compte, Irina, en nous voyant avec Edward que jamais Laurent n'avais été avec elle comme nous le sommes et que en gros il s'était foutu d'elle. Elle avait des remords c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a tout avoué.  
- Et ben dit dont! Tu les cumules.  
- Et toi? Raconte un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Léah et toi?  
- Tu sais c'est juste une amie._ Et il rougi.  
-_ Une amie? Arrête de me prendre pour une truffe et dis moi ce qu'il se t'es imprégné d'elle?  
- Non! Tu peux pas t'imprégner d'un autre loup-garou. C'est juste qu'on s'est découvert pas mal de points communs et que ça nous a rapproché.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu était distant au téléphone, hein. Je comprend mieux maintenant.  
- Je savais pas comment te le dire et comment t'aller le prendre surtout.  
- Je le prend bien, Jacob! Comme tu peux le voir! Nous ne sommes qu'amis je te le rappel! _En disant ces mots, ma voix devint de plus en plus forte.  
-_ Tu sais bien qu'on est plus que des amis, Bella. Oh et puis merde! Je n'ai pas à me justifier tu as bien Tarzan, pourquoi j'aurai pas ma Jane moi aussi!_  
Je me levai folle de rage. Et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
- _Qui c'est?_ Jacob criait lui aussi.  
-_ C'est moi. Seth. Je voulais juste savoir si tu venais manger se soir à la maison...c'est pour ma mére. Oh, salut Bebel! _(petite dédicace à Athénaïs)  
_- Bebel? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça?_ Mon regard passa de Seth à Jacob. Ce qui calma ce dernier sur le champ.  
-_ C'est les gars qui t'on trouvé ça. T'es un peu comme un aimant à problême, comme une chêvre entourée de loups alors...Bebel.  
- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport!  
- Bêêbêêl._

Je sorti de cette maison comme une furie et parti  
_-_


	7. Retournement

**Voilà le chapitre 7 qui va compliquer un peu plus les choses...mais je vous laisse seul juge !!**

**Sinon, je remercie toutes les reviews, ça m'a fais trés plaisir et c'est mon seul salaire.**

**Bon, je préviens celui là est LEMON (j'adore ça que voulez-vous !)**

**A oui tous les perso sont à SM blablabla et blablabla.**

POV Jacob

Seth et moi, nous nous regardions. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'appeler Bébél ? Je le fusillai du regard et il détourna immédiatement les yeux. Je connaissais Bella. Ce coup là, il allait falloir plus que des excuses pour la calmer. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'était pas rancunière. Pour une fois, son foutu caractère aller peut-être m'être favorable. Il fallait que je la rattrape. Tout de suite. Mais une fois arrivé sur le perron, sa camionnette n'était déjà plus qu'un point. Je pourrais aller chez elle. Je pourrais lui téléphoner. Oh, et puis merde. J'en avais assez de toujours devoir m'excuser. Ce n'était pas de ma faute s'ils lui avaient trouvé ce surnom ridicule ! Et puis, elle avait un sacré culot de me juger par rapport à Léah. Mais sa réaction me faisait plaisir néanmoins. Je savais qu'elle était jalouse. Et j'adorais ça. Cette fois c'est elle qui était à ma place.

Je retournai dans la maison et Seth n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je mis ma main sur son épaule et le retournai afin de pouvoir le fixer.

« Bah, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est une tête de mule mais elle te pardonnera ! » Et je me mis à rire.

« Te fous pas de moi, Jacob ! Je savais pas qu'elle allait le prendre aussi mal. Oh et puis, c'est de ta faute aussi ! »

J'avais du mal à retenir mes rires.

« Ma faute ? Hey, c'est pas moi qui ai trouvé ça ! »

« Non, mais elle était déjà bien énervée quand je suis arrivé ! Alors tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité. »

Il me fixa un moment et il se joignit à mes rires.

« Non, mais tout de même sa tête quand tu l'as appelée Bébél trop drôle ! et la tienne encore plus ! »

« Tu n'étais pas mal non plus ! »

Nous rîmes pendant un instant détendant ainsi l'atmosphére.

« Bon, alors ! Tu manges à la maison ce soir ? Ma mère attend toujours. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Ta soeur a dû rentrer non ? »

« Ouais, elle l'aide. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu viens maintenant ou quoi ? »

« Non, je vais aller bricoler un peu . Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. »

« Okay. Comme tu veux. »

Il rentra chez lui pendant que je me dirigeai vers mon garage. Le fait de mettre mes mains dans le camboui m'apaisait.

POV Bella

Je fais demi-tour et je le tue ! Non, je les tue tous ! Ca leur apprendra à m'affubler de ce surnom ridicule. Oh, et puis qu'ils aillent au diable.

La fureur était telle que même mes larmes ne pouvaient me calmer. C'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Je savais que Jacob ne resterai pas à m'attendre. Je savais qu'un jour il finirait par avoir une copine. Mais Léah ! Il aurait pu trouver mieux quand même. Oui, j'étais jalouse. Je l'aimais, il le savait et il en jouait.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, je montai directement dans ma chambre. Charlie était encore à la pêche et il me restait encore bien un bon moment avant qu'il ne revienne. Qu'allai-je faire ? Alice n'était toujours pas rentrée, mes devoirs étaient faits et je n'avais pas envie de faire la cuisine maintenant. Je pris donc un livre et commençai à le lire. Edward me l'avait offert quand nous étions en Alaska. Le Rouge et Le Noir de . Littérature française, pfff. Il m'avait affirmé que ça allait me plaire. Je commençai donc ma lecture.

J'entendis la porte et mon père m'appela s'assurant de ma présence. Je regardai l'heure. Dix neuf heures. J'étais tellement absorbée par ma lecture que j'avais finalement perdu le fil du temps. Je descendis rapidement et me précipitai dans la cuisine.

« Le diner sera prêt dans une minute ! »

« T'embête pas, j'ai ramené une pizza. »

« Et si j'avais fait à manger ? T'en aurais fait quoi de ta pizza ? »

« Ben, je savais qu'en rentrant le dîner ne serait pas forcément prêt, alors j'ai anticipé, au cas où ! » Il avait l'air gêné.

« Comment ça ? » Je ne comprenais pas.

« J'ai croisé Sam et il m'a dit que tu étais à LaPush donc j'ai supposé que tu passerais ta soirée là-bas. » Bande de commères !

« Eh bien tu as mal supposé ! Mais la pizza est bienvenue. » Mon ventre se mit alors à se manifester.

POV Léah

J'étais en train de m'affairer dans la cuisine quand j'entendis le rire de Jacob. Je passai ma tête afin de le voir. Il venait d'arriver et recommençait à embêter Seth avec ses blagues vaseuses. Mais je savais que Seth adorait ça. Les siennes n'étaient pas plus subtiles. Je souris. Jacob était le grand frère que Seth avait toujours voulu. Manque de bol, il avait hérité d'une grande soeur. Bien qu'il m'adorait, je savais qu'il avait besoin de cette amitié masculine. Depuis la mort de notre père, Jacob avait été cette présence. Au début, cela ne me plaisait guère mais ce rapprochement avait eu du bon. C'est grâce à ça que Jacob et moi avions fini par nous trouver tous ces points communs. Les même blessures, les même attentes. Depuis ma transformation, son esprit n'était pour moi un secret. Pour personne d'ailleurs.

Toute cette souffrance que j'avais accumulé avec Sam, se libérait depuis qu'il était là. De même lui, souffrait de l'attitude de Bella. Je savais qu'il l'aimait et que c'était réciproque mais ils étaient dans une impasse et l'un comme l'autre le savaient. Moi même, je savais que mon relatif bonheur était fragile mais je m'y accrochais et je me battrai pour le garder. Elle l'avais trop fait souffrir. Il avait le droit d'être heureux lui aussi. De quel droit venait-elle le tourmenter avec ses histoires ? Si vraiment elle se disait son amie, elle l'aurait laissé, elle lui aurait fait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis.

Ma mère m'appela et me tira de mes pensées.

« Appelle les garçon, c'est prêt ! »

Je les appelais et ils se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Jacob m'embrassa au passage faisant siffler mon frère.

« Hey, il y a des endroits pour ça ! »

« La ferme Seth ! Tu verras quand tu auras une copine...pauvre d'elle ! » Il me tira la langue.

« Ca sufit les enfants ! Commencez à manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. » Ma mère nous regarda d'un oeil bienveillant mais ferme.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie. Jacob continua d'enquiquiner mon frère qui lui-même me taquinait, et que je rembarrais sans vergogne. Après ce copieux repas, nous nous installâmes dans le salon afin de regarder un match de Base-ball. Ma mère s'affairait dans la cuisine quand le match commença. Jacob et moi étions dans le canapé, enlacés tandis que mon frère était relégué à s'asseoir sur le tapis. La soirée se passa rapidement. C'est drôle de voir que lorsque vous êtes heureux, vous ne voyez pas le temps passer. Ma mère nous souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher. Au bout d'une heure, mon frère commença à donner des signes de fatigue également et partit finalement lui aussi se coucher tout en nous demandant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Sur quoi, je lui balançai un coussin qu'il rattrapa et me renvoya dans un éclat de rire. Jacob me proposa d'aller faire un tour sur la plage, histoire de se promener sous les étoiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être romantique des fois.

Une fois arrivé, il prit une couverture et m'emmena vers le feu de camp que nous avions dressé cet après-midi. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Nous étions totalement seuls. Il installa la couverture à terre et se mit à refaire du feu. Il y avait encore suffisamment de bois pour entretenir le foyer toute la nuit. Je m'asseyais à l'endroit où il avait déposé la couverture et il me rejoignit. Nous ne dîmes rien. Nous profitions juste du moment présent enlacés et heureux. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais vu Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec elle ? » Il soupira.

« Tu le sauras de toute façon donc autant te le dire maintenant » Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

« Elle est venue pour me raconter son voyage romantique avec sa sangsue ainsi que toutes ses péripéties. »

« Et... »

« Bah, des trucs de vampire...qu'Edward était à deux doigts de la tromper, que finalement ça s'est arrangé, enfin bref la poisse comme d'habitude. »

« Ca lui aurait fait les pieds quand même ! »

« De quoi ? Que l'autre il la trompe ? »

« Ben ouais, elle a bien failli le faire, elle !»

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Il dit ça avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Je me retournai et pris son visage entre mes mains.

« Jacob, arrête de te torturer à cause d'elle. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas te rendre heureux. Bien au contraire. »

« Parce que toi, oui ? »

Il avait dit ça avec colère et je sentis comme un élancement dans mon coeur. Je sentais que mes yeux s'embuaient et je détournai le regard. Je le détestais de me faire pleurer. Non, je la détestais Elle. C'était de Sa faute si je m'étais transformée, de Sa faute si Sam m'avais quittée, de Sa faute si Jacob, aujourd'hui, était malheureux. Oh, oui, je la haïssais.

« Je suis désolé, Léah. Je ne voulais pas être méchant. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que la situation est compliquée. Léah... » Il me prit le visage et me força à le regarder.

« Je sais, mais j'en ai assez de la voir te faire souffrir. Tu ne mérites pas ça Jacob ! »

« Tu es si gentille avec moi, Léah. Jamais je ne l'aurai cru. Je pensai que tu étais une sauvage, moi ? » Et il me sourit.

Il avait ce don de détendre l'atmosphère. Je lui souris en retour et il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient sucrées, douces et chaudes bien que nous avions la même température. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et il resserra son étreinte en passant les siens sur ma taille. Ce baiser qui se voulait doux au début, se fît de plus en plus fougueux. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres comme pour demander la permission et j'ouvris ma bouche afin de répondre à ses désirs. Sa main commença à remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale et il saisit mon cou afin d'affirmer son baiser. Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux. Il finit par l'interrompre mais continua à m'embrasser sur la mâchoire, le long de mon cou et remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres. Nous nous allongeâmes dans un même mouvement, sentant la chaleur du foyer mais également celle du feu qui nous consumait. Il descendit sa main le long de mon flanc et commença à me caresser le ventre à travers mon T-Shirt. Etant sur moi, je pus à mon tour faire courir mes mains le long de son dos, et j'en profitai pour lui déchirer son maillot. Devant ma fougue, il se recula et me fixa. Je me redressai. Son regard était noir. Noir de désir. De désir pour moi. Moi et moi seule. Il se jeta sur moi et reprit ma bouche avec une ardeur bestiale.

Ses mains passèrent directement sous mon T-shirt à la recherche de ma poitrine. Sentant son impatience et répondant à la mienne, mes tétons tendaient vers lui, le réclamant à corps et à cris. Lorsqu'il les atteignit, je poussai un gémissement de plaisir. D'une main experte, il attrapa un mamelon et se mit à le torturer doucement. Des râles de plaisir s'échappèrent de nos gorges. Il le délaissa afin de remonter mon maillot et sa bouche prit la place de ses mains.

Il commença par remonter tout doucement mon ventre en s'arrêtant sur mon nombril. Puis, il passa le vallon de ma poitrine en frôlant mes tétons. De sa langue, il dessina des formes géométriques sur mon décolleté. Ne supportant plus cette douce torture, je le repoussai et enlevai mon haut ainsi que mon sous-vêtement.

Je m'allongeai sur lui et ce fût à moi de le torturer. J'embrassai son cou, descendis le long de sa clavicule pour arriver sur son torse ferme et musclé. Je saisis entre mes dents son téton, me mis à le mordiller doucement pour finir par le suçer. Je repris mon chemin en descendant sur son ventre m'arrêtant, moi aussi, sur son nombril. Je continuai à descendre pour être stoppée par l'élastique de son pantalon. Je lui enlevai ainsi que son boxer. Je repris là où je m'étais arrêtée. D'une main ferme, je me saisis de son sexe et commençai à faire des va et viens. Je le regardai se tendre et entrepris de le lécher. Une goutte de son liquide perla et je la bus comme un nectar précieux. Je mis son sexe dans ma bouche et repris mon mouvement. De l'autre main, je continuais de caresser son ventre. Il me l'attrapa et me tira à lui, m'arrachant à mon jouet. Il prit mes lèvres et roula sur le côté pour qu'il puisse être sur moi. Il défît les boutons de mon pantalon et glissa sa main dans ma culotte. Sentant ses doigts chauds contre mon intimité, je gémis à nouveau. Il me les enleva définitivement et m'écarta les cuisses afin de me faire souffrir de plaisir.

Je sentis sa langue titiller mon clitoris pendant qu'il me pénétrait d'un de ses doigts. Ces deux mouvements combinés me fît cambrer le dos afin de l'aider dans sa tâche. Tout en jouant avec mon intimité, je le sentais se tendre également. Sa langue se fît plus ferme tandis que qu'il me pénétrait d'un deuxième doigt. Je soupirai son nom, l'appelant à moi. Il continua néanmoins sa caresse. Je me redressai pour lui prendre son visage et l'attirai à moi. Je ne tenais plus. Il m'embrassa goulument et me pénétra. Nos corps se mirent à danser. Nos hanches étaient unies dans un même mouvement. Quand je sentis le plaisir croître, je gémis ce qui augmenta mon plaisir. Une fois que l'extase de notre étreinte fût atteinte, il déversa en moi sa jouissance me rejoignant dans le plaisir.

Nous restions là, apaisés, fatigués mais heureux. Il se redressa et m'embrassa doucement.

POV Bella

Il était vingt deux heures et tout ce que j'avais fait de mon samedi se résumait à un livre. J'avais beaucoup aimé ce cadeau d'Edward. Il connaissait vraiment mes goûts en matière de lecture mais ce désert d'activité me rendait triste. Je repensais à Jacob. J'avais été injuste envers lui. Le fait qu'il fréquente Léah, me répugnait mais je ne pouvais le blâmer de souhaiter avoir une personne qui l'aime sans condition.

Ces sentiments de jalousie et de contentement se livraient une féroce bataille en moi. C'était mon ami avant tout. Et en tant qu'ami, je ne devais vouloir que son bonheur. Je devais m'excuser. Je regardai l'heure et me demandai s'il n'était pas un peu tard. Une visite à LaPush à cette heure était-elle convenable ?

Las de réfléchir, je me levai de mon lit, descendis les escaliers, pris mes clés et m'élançai vers la porte.

« Tu sors ? »

« Oui, je vais voir Jacob. Je dois lui parler. »

« Ok, fais attention ! »

Tout le long du trajet, je répétais les mots que j'allais lui dire. Je me sentais anxieuse. Il devait certainement être avec elle. Ce serait logique. Ils doivent regarder un film ou être avec la bande. Je commençais à avoir mal au crâne à force de me faire des scénarii dans la tête.

J'arrivai devant chez lui et frappai à la porte. Billy m'ouvrit et me dit qu'il était parti manger chez Léah. Bien sûr. Je le remerciai et lui demandai où elle habitait. Avec ses indications, je me rendis donc chez elle. Personne. Du moins, la demeure n'était pas éclairée.

Tant pis. Je me résignai à rentrer chez moi quand je pensai à la plage. Toute la bande avait l'habitude de trainer là-bas au soir et de faire un feu de camp. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci quand je vis au loin une lueur. Un feu. Mon intuition ne m'avait pas lâchée lui. Je me garai et commençai à avancer quand je distinguai deux formes à travers le feu de camp. Plus j'avançai, plus je me disais que tout compte fait je ne devais pas être là. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu Jacob. Ils étaient là. Deux amoureux. Enlacés dans une nuit où ma présence n'était pas désirée.


	8. Complication

**Avant toute chose, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Caelina, Sandrine50, Jasper's kitten, Ste7851, malicia-evil, Pitchoungirl, lily 7807, athénaïs41, bethfra et missmoss !!!**

**Je ne sais pas si je vais encore faire beaucoup de chapitres puisque l'inspiration me vient uniquement quand j'écris ledit chapitre. Voilà. **

**Ah oui, les perso sont à SM mais bon ça tous le monde le sait …**

**Et aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire (histoire de raconter un peu ma vie) alors happy birthday moi (lol).**

POV Bella

A quoi pouvais-je m'attendre ? Je me tenais là, comme une statue, à les regarder, enfermé dans leur bulle. Je fis demi-tour, me demandant s'ils m'avaient vu. Je ne voulais pas les surprendre mais en venant sur la plage qu'escomptais-je trouver ? Tout compte fait, si, je voulais les déranger, interrompre une quelconque discussion voir un câlin mais pas ça. Je me sentais mal, comme perdue. Je me détestais, je n'étais pas une amie, oh non, j'étais un monstre. Jacob avait raison.

Arrivé à ma voiture, les larmes commençaient, enfin, à couler. Toute cette rancœur que j'avais contre moi-même, contre les sentiments que je lui portais, s'exprimaient à travers ces larmes. Mon dieu, faîtes qu'ils ne m'est pas vue.

POV Jacob

Je tenais Léah dans mes bras, la serrais contre moi. Nous regardions le feu se consumer. Seuls. Heureux. Apaisés. Je savais que Bella nous fixait. Même si je ne l'avais pas entendu, son odeur la trahissait. Léah aussi le savait. Mais nous ne bougions pas. Je voulais voir sa réaction. Allait-elle nous interrompre, faire comme si de rien était, crier, ne rien dire, fuir, pleurer ? Pleurer, ça oui, elle allait pleurer. Mais de quoi. Bonheur, tristesse, jalousie…

Puis, je la senti s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas osé nous déranger. Léah me regarda, attendant sûrement une réaction de ma part. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Je restais là à la regarder. Et je l'embrassais comme pour la rassurer. J'étais avec elle. Uniquement elle. Quand je m'éloignai de ses lèvres, elle me sourit.

POV Bella

Je me réveillais grogie. J'avais mal dormi. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement. J'étais seule. Edward ne devait pas rentrer avant se soir. Alice était toujours dans le Grand Nord. Et Jacob…Non, je ne devais pas penser à lui. Mais comment résister. Devais-je lui dire ou bien faire comme si de rien était. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je devais m'excuser. C'était bien pour ça pour que j'étais allé là-bas. M'excuser. Oui, j'allais faire ça. Mais quand. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans la semaine… Je le fais au téléphone ou face à face ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pff. Que faire, que faire…

J'allai prendre une douche afin de m'éclaircir les idées. Quand l'eau chaude commença à couler sur mon visage, sur mon corps, je senti toute la tension accumulée s'évacuer. Une fois séchée, je me regardai dans le miroir. Je me sentais mieux mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me décider.

Je descendais à la cuisine prendre mon petit-déjeuner quand le téléphone sonna.

« Résidence Swan » dis-je d'une voix neutre.

« Bella ? C'est Jacob. »

Je me crispai aussitôt. Finalement, c'est lui qui avait décidé pour moi. Cette pensé me soulageait mais mon angoisse ne s'apaisait pas pour autant.

« Bonjour Jacob, tu es bien matinal. » Autant faire l'innocente.

« Moui…mal dormi en faite… »

« Que me vaut le plaisir de tes humeurs joyeuses ? »

« Je voudrais te parler, enfin te voir…te voir pour te parler. »

« Heu, oui, bien sûr…quand ? »

« D'ici une heure, ça te va ? »

« Je passe chez toi ou… » Il me coupa.

« Non, non. C'est moi qui viens. » Sa voix était tendu.

« Okay, alors à tout à l'heure. » Et il raccrocha sans plus de formalité.

Cette heure à l'attendre ne finissait plus. Mon bol de céréales avait fini dans l'évier comme toutes les bonnes résolutions que je prenais depuis qu'il avait raccroché. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Toutes les questions qui virevoltées dans ma tête venaient à bout de mes nerfs. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, je sursautai malgré tout. J'avais les mains moites, je tremblais légèrement, mes jambes ne m'obéissaient qu'à moitié mais je parviens à lui ouvrir la porte. Je lui souris. Autant continuer sur cet air désinvolte que je lui avais joué au téléphone. Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, tendu malgré le sourire qu'il essayait d'afficher. Et bien, cette discussion s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices…

« Jacob, tu as fait vite. » Je maintins mon sourire de façade mais je savais que mes yeux me trahissaient.

« Je peux entré ? » Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Bien sûr, quelle question. »

Je m'effaçais légèrement pour qu'il entre. Il alla directement dans le salon et je le suivi. Je m'assis sur le canapé alors que lui, il restait debout. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et me fit face.

« Bella, je t'es vu hier…sur la plage. »

Mon attitude décontractée fonda comme neige au soleil. Je baissai les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder. Je restai muette.

« Je ne sais quoi te dire. » Il était aussi gêné que moi.

« Jacob » commençai-je « Tu n'as rien à me dire. Cela ne me regarde pas. Je ne pensai pas que tu m'avais vue, je suis désolée de te mettre dans une position aussi inconfortable. »

Il soupira et vint s'installer prés de moi.

« Bella. Ce qui est inconfortable, c'est cette tension entre nous. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours m'excuser ou de te voir t'excuser à ton tour. C'est fatiguant. Je voudrai tant que l'on revienne quelques mois en arrière. Tout était si simple. Si paisible. »

Les larmes commençaient à couler malgré mes efforts. Je comprenais que trop bien ses paroles. Moi aussi, cette période me manquait. Mais nous avions changé. Nos sentiments avaient changé.

« Tu sais, Jacob, cette période me manque aussi mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Plus maintenant. Alors autant s'accommoder du présent et laisser le temps arranger tout ça. »

« S'accommoder du présent ? » Son expression changea. Il était en colère. « Je regrette Bella, je ne peux pas me satisfaire de la situation actuelle. » Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? » Sa colère me gagna. « Je sais bien que cette situation avec Léah n'est que provisoire mais tu sais que la mienne est définitive. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, hein, Einstein ? »

« Je ne sais pas, moi. Et puis, c'est toi qui as commencé ! »

« Comment ça ? » La colère me monta de plus en plus à la tête.

« Ben ouais, si tu n'avais pas fait ta crise hier, tout ceci ne serai pas arriver. »

« Ah ben elle est forte celle-là. Dit donc, Roméo, si tu avais eu le courage de m'annoncer pour toi et Léah, j'aurai pas fais ma crise et je ne serai pas venu hier soir pour m'excuser. T'es un bel hypocrite quand même. »

Je le toisai et parti vers la cuisine pour me calmer. Manque de bol, il me suivait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, franchement, que j'allais te regarder faire des mamours avec l'autre sangsue et attendre que tu daignes m'accorder ton attention ? On n'est pas dans un conte de fée ici, c'est la réalité. »

« Peut-être, mais Léah ! Merde Jacob, tu étais si désespéré que tu t'es rabattue sur le premier jupon qui passait. »

« Je t'interdit de parler de Léah comme ça ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends, qui es tu pour juger qui serait bien pour moi ? »

« Qui je suis ? Ton amie ! Et c'est mon devoir de te dire quand tu te plantes et là… » Je soupirai d'exaspération « … tu as merdé en beauté. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver pire. »

« Tu penses être mieux qu'elle peut-être. » Il s'avançait vers moi mais je ne reculais pas pour autant.

« Certainement ! »

Et il m'embrassa.


	9. Danse tribal

**Avant toute chose : les perso sont à SM**

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissés, cella me motive pour écrire d'autres chapitres et ainsi faire prolonger l'histoire.**

**Suite à une discussion (et une promesse) que j'ai eu avec une certaine personne (juju pour pas la nommer), j'ai décidé d'inclure dans ce chapitre un nouveau lemon (je n'en suis plus à ça près).**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez surtout la chute.**

**Bisous, bisous.**

POV Jacob

Elle m'agaçait, m'énervait, me rendait dingue mais je l'aimais comme un fou. Sa réaction faisait naître en moi des sentiments si contradictoires et si intenses que ça accentuait mon état d'énervement. Que pouvais-je bien faire pour qu'elle arrête de me torturer ainsi. La seule chose que j'avais trouvé c'était de l'embrasser. J'attendais qu'elle me repousse, qu'elle me gifle, mais à mon grand étonnement, elle répondit à mon baiser.

Enhardie par sa réaction, je glissa une main sur ses reins afin de plaquer son corps contre le mien et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux, au niveau de sa nuque pour lui maintenir la tête. D'elle-même, elle se frotta contre mon torse et commença à faire courir ses mains sur mon dos.

Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son flan, m'arrêtant au niveau de ses fesses et je l'a souleva. Elle enroula ainsi ses jambes autour de moi et je me dirigea vers son canapé. Je l'allongea délicatement et continua de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sentais ses mains qui passaient sous mon T-shirt. Bien qu'elle n'eue pas froid, le contraste de température entre ses paumes et ma peau, me fît frissonner. Sentant la réaction involontaire de mon corps, elle me caressa en me frôlant uniquement du bout de ses doigts ce qui rajouta de la sensualité à notre étreinte.

Je fini par quitter ses lèvres si douces et si sucrés pour la peau délicate de son cou. Son parfum m'enivrait, la texture de sa peau sous mes lèvres était aussi douce que du satin. Je passai une main sous son maillot afin de caresser son ventre. Je le senti palpiter sous mes doigts. Je remontai tout doucement jusqu'à l'ovale de sa poitrine et à mon touché, elle gémit. Je repris alors ses lèvres avec avidité et commença à titiller son téton durci.

Je me redressa afin d'enlever mon T-shirt pour qu'elle puisse avoir plus de liberté et elle fit de même avec le sien. Etant à genoux entre ses cuisses, elle se redressa également et commença à embrasser mon cou, descendant sur ma clavicule puis passa sur mon torse et emprisonna entre ses dents un de mes tétons et le mordilla. Un râle s'échappa de ma gorge ce qui lui fît lever la tête et je vis un sourire coquin se dessiner sur son visage.

Je la replaqua contre le canapé et je remis mes lèvres à l'endroit que j'avais quitté. Je fit descendre une bretelle de son soutien-gorge et dénuda ainsi un sein. Je m'emparai de son téton et lui fit subir le même châtiment qu'elle m'avait infligé. Je sentais que mon entrejambe se durcissait et je commençai à me frotter contre le sien.

Elle se cambra exposant ainsi, encore plus son corps à mes caresses. Je l'entendais qui haletait. Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux. Je me redressa et vis dans ses yeux, la même folie douce qui m'étreignait. Un désir incommensurable m'envahit et je lui ravie une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Elle faisait glisser ses mains le long de mon corps pour atteindre mes fesses et plaqua encore plus mon bassin contre le sien. Cette friction entre nos deux hanches était une torture.

Ses mains passèrent sous mon jean et je les sentais glisser le long de la ceinture. Une fois parvenu vers mon bas-ventre, elle me titilla le bout du gland. Ne supportant plus ce jeu, je me défis de mon jean ainsi que de mon boxer et je l'aida à faire la même chose. Ainsi, sans aucune entrave vestimentaire, je lui fis plier ses jambes, écarter ses cuisses et commença à embrasser son intimité.

Elle était chaude et humide de désir. Je suça son clitoris et je la senti se tendre. Je continua en le mordillant et en jouant avec. Elle s'accrocha aux rebords du canapé. J'inséra alors ma langue en elle et là elle cria mon nom. Fort de cette réaction, je continua en mettant à la place de ma langue un doigt et fit des va-et-vient. Je me rapprocha de son visage, elle attira alors ma tête vers la sienne et elle m'embrassa avec ferveur. Je mis un deuxième doigt et elle gémit contre mes lèvres.

« Jacob, c'est un supplice…viens à moi »

Suivant sa demande et en un habile coup de rein, j'entra en elle. Je la sentais vibrer au même rythme que le mien. Une vague de désir me submergea. Nous étions dans une danse de l'amour. Tribal. Sauvage. Je sentais que l'amour que je lui portais l'envahissait entièrement. De même, le sien m'était démontré d'une des plus exquise des manières. C'est alors que la jouissance nous étreint et nous criâmes en même temps.

C'est alors que je me redressai en criant dans mon lit. Les draps étaient trempés et pas que de transpiration. Ce rêve était si réel que même mon corps avait réagi. Je m'affala sur mes oreillets, une main sur mon front.

« Et merde. »


	10. Retour

**Voilà enfin la suite !!!!**

**Désolée pour ce retard mais si vous suivez mon autre FF vous savez pourquoi !!!**

**Allez, bonne lecture, en esperant que cela vous plaise…………..**

POV Bella

Cette histoire allait me rendre folle ! Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. J'aimais Edward plus que tout. C'était une évidence. Mais l'attitude de Jacob me perturbait plus que ce que j'aurai voulu. Le dernier baiser qu'il m'avait donné me revint immédiatement en mémoire. Je l'avais senti frustré, en colère. Il attendait de moi quelque chose que je ne pouvais lui donner.

Je devais y remédier une bonne fois pour toute. Mettre un terme à tension qui s'était installée, à ce doute. Car, pour moi, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Edward était l'homme de ma vie et Jake, mon meilleur ami. Je soupirai. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile. Je devais la vérité au deux. Après tout j'avais trahi Edward en laissant Jake s'imaginer des choses.

Mais quand leur dire et comment surtout. Devais-je les voir chacun leur tour ou ensemble. Oh, lala…Que cela allait être dure. Cependant, j'avais pris ma décision et je devais m'y tenir.

Le téléphone sonna. C'était Edward. Il revenait enfin vers moi. Je n'en parlerais pas se soir. Non. Je voulais profiter un peu de lui avant que je ne déclenche les hostilités. Comment allait-il régir ? Allait-il être en colère contre moi ?

Je senti un courant d'air me frôler la nuque. Je frissonnais. Deux bras se refermèrent autour de moi et des lèvres glacées m'embrassèrent le cou. Je me retournai pour lui prendre sa bouche. Notre baiser fût loin d'être sage mais nous ne pouvions aller plus loin, Charlie arrivait. Je soupirai quant il s'écarta de moi.

« Belle, ça va ? Tu as l'air soucieuse. » Je n'osai le regarder.

« Ca va, je…j'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand tu es arrivé. C'est tout, je t'assure. »

Il passa un doigt sous mon menton pour que je puisse le regarder. Je plongeai alors dans son merveilleux regard, et il me fît son sourire en coin que j'aimai tant. Charlie rentra, nous ramenant à la réalité.

La soirée avec Charlie, passa sans souci. Je préparai le dîner pendant que Charlie et Edward discutaient, puis nous mangions. Edward avait, comme d'habitude, prétexté qu'il avait déjà dîné et nous laissa moi et mon père nous restaurer. Ensuite, Charlie retourna devant ses éternels matchs de Base Ball et Edward me rejoint dans la cuisine. Puis, il souhaita le bonsoir à mon père et s'en alla pour me rejoindre aussitôt dans ma chambre.

Une fois mon instant d'humanité passé, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, allongé sur mon lit. Je me frottais doucement contre lui pendant que je l'embrassai. Si mon père avait su ce que nous faisions dans son dos, il aurait déchargé à coup sûr sa chevrotine sur nous. Malgré la fraîcheur de sa peau, je me sentais devenir toute chaude. Je déboutonnai sa chemise pour glisser mes mains sur son torse. Il me laissa faire un moment puis prit mes poignets et me les mit au dessus de ma tête en me renversant sur le dos. Je devenais sa prisonnière.

Et là, il se redressa me laissant frustrée. Je tentais de l'embrasser de nouveau mais il recula sa tête afin d'être hors de porter. Il me regarda intensément avant de sourire.

« Bella, on ne peut pas faire ça ici. » Il soupira.

« Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie autant que moi ! »

« Oui mais il y a ton père. Et tu es loin d'être discrète dans le feu de l'action. »

« Tu ne t'en es jamais plaint avant ! »

« Bien sûr que non, j'adore ça même mais là Charlie va nous griller si on continu… »

« On aura qu'à faire attention. Oh, Edward, s'il te plaît ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! » J'avais prit un ton suppliant. Il soupira.

« Bella, je… »

« Edward… » Je lui fis des yeux de cocker. Il gloussait mais il se rapprocha de moi.

« Tu vas nous faire tuer ! » Dit-il en murmurant. Et il reprit mes lèvres.

Il libéra mes poignets et je lui fis enlever sa chemise. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de son dos. Je me cambrai et il glissa une main sous mon dos, en relevant mon T-shirt. Le contact de sa paume contre ma peau m'électrifiait. Je sentais mon intimité s'humidifier. Je frottais ma jambe contre son entrecuisse sentant son membre se durcir.

Je le repoussai doucement afin de me libérer de toute entrave vestimentaire. Il fît de même. Nous étions entièrement nu quand j'entendis les marches de l'escalier grincer. Edward se figea et je ne bougeai plus non plus, attendant que la menace passe. Charlie passa devant ma porte. Edward posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour m'intimer le silence. Après quelques instants, le silence revenait, suivi par les ronflements de mon père.

Je pouffais de rire et Edward se joigna à moi. Puis, il me fît taire en reprenant notre baiser. Ce moment de panique m'avait excitée au plus au point. Il embrassait toute les parcelles de mon corps et je ne pu retenir un gémissement alors il revint à mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Il pénétra en moi et je me cambrai aussitôt. Il vint un peu plus profondément et commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Je collais un peu plus mes hanches contre les siennes en enroulant mes jambes autour de ses cuisses.

Le frottement de son sexe dans le mien déclencha un plaisir intense qui se diffusait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Des vagues de sensations se rependirent dans tout mon corps. Nous dansions un tango érotique, emmêlant nos corps le plus possible, comme si nous voulions fusionner. Quand j'atteins l'extase, je poussai un râle de plaisir et il me suivit de près, répandant sa jouissance en moi.

Je le libérai et il roula sur le côté. Ne voulant pas rompre le touché de sa peau sur la mienne, je posa ma tête sur son torse. Il entreprit de me caresser les cheveux.

« Bella, tu es impossible. » Je levai les yeux vers lui, posant mon menton sur son torse.

« J'ai été une gentille fille pourtant, je n'ai même pas crié. » Il gloussa.

« Non, mais tu n'étais pas loin. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à te faire taire ! » Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me caressa la joue avec le bout de ses doigts et il soupira. « Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça mais je dois te dire quelque chose. » Je redressai la tête, piquée au vif.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Et bien,…Tanya est à la maison. »


	11. Reunion au sommet

**Mes très chères, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai une petite émotion au fait que cette histoire se termine. C'était quand même ma première FF. (Snif).**

**Je vous fait à toutes et à tous de très gros bisous pour les reviews laissées, pour tous ceux/celles qui l'ont mis en story alert/ favorit story et pour tous ceux/celles qui m'ont mis en favorit author.**

**Pour ceux/celles qui ne sont pas encore au courant, sachez que j'ai une deuxième fic qui s'appelle You and the Destiny et qu'elle est encore en cours d'écriture. C'est une All Human et lemonesque avec ça !**

**Sachez également que j'en prépare une troisième, et que je la posterai bientôt.**

**Mention spéciale pour Athénais (qui me relis et m'encourage), Juliette, Beth, Jeny (Tu vas voir ça se termine comme tu le veux), Pooh (Ma perverse préférée), Graftouille (qui me relis également), et Cynthisa, avec qui je passe des soirées mémorables sur MSN et sur le forum d'Allociné.**

**A oui une dernière chose : VIVE LE QUINQUIN ! A BAS LA PINATA ! (Privat Joke chercher pas !)**

POV Edward

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella. Elle avait le regard rivé sur le paysage. Je savais que l'arrivé de Tanya n'était pas une bonne chose mais pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, Bella avait insisté pour la voir. Elle n'avait pas voulu me dire pourquoi bien que j'avais tout fais pour qu'elle me le dise. Non, la seule chose qu'elle avait bien voulu me dire c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle la voie le plus rapidement possible.

POV Bella

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore celle là ? Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Etait-elle venue pour Edward ? Pour moi ? Pour nous ? Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'avoir une explication avec elle à Denali et là, même si ce n'était pas le bon moment, je devais en avoir une. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser graviter autour de lui comme ça sans que les choses soient claires.

Le trajet en voiture fût silencieux. Je voyais bien qu'Edward me jetait des regards furtifs mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Pas encore en tout cas, sinon jamais il ne me laisserai lui parler. Je devais être seule avec elle mais dans une maison remplie de vampires, l'intimité allait être difficile.

POV Seth

Cette fois, j'en avais plein le dos. Il devait être au courant. Je n'en pouvais plus de leur petit jeu. Là, c'était ma santé mentale qui était en jeu et celle de ma sœur sans parler de l'harmonie au sein de la meute. J'étais son ami et en tant que tel j'allais tout lui dire, tout lui révéler. Peut-être que de cette manière, elle allait enfin lui foutre la paix et être ce qu'elle prétendait être. Une amie.

POV Edward

Je me garais devant la maison. Elle n'était pas là. Je perçu les pensées d'Emmett uniquement. Mais où étaient-ils donc tous passés ? Je sorti de la voiture et enclencha la vitesse vampirique pour ouvrir la porte à Bella. Elle me souriait pour me rassurer. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour percevoir ses penser à ce moment là ! Je lui pris la main et nous entrâmes dans la maison.

Emmett était comme à son habitude entrain de regarder un match. Il me regarda et répondit à ma question en pensée. _Parti chasser_. Pour une fois, il me faisait grâce de ses remarques graveleuses qu'il me sortait dès que je rentrais de chez Bella. Etait-ce la presence de Tanya qui avait cet effet ?

POV Jacob

Il fallait que je le rattrape avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. De quoi se mêlait-il ? C'était mon problème, ma vie. Je savais que je ne faisais pas forcément le bon choix mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser lui faire du mal.

POV Bella

Bon maintenant que j'y étais, il fallait que je garde mon calme et mes bonnes résolutions. Je savais qu'il était inquiet mais je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation telle quelle. Après tout, il avait attendu que nous fassions l'amour pour me le dire. C'était lui le lâche, pas moi. Il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses, vu la relation entre les deux familles, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus ne rien faire et la laisser pourrir comme ça. Au moins là les choses seraient dîtes et une fois l'abcès crevé, tous le monde se sentira bien mieux et surtout moi !

POV Edward

Je percevais les pensées de Seth. Elles étaient confuses. Bon dieu, que venait-il faire ici ? Ce n'était pas le moment pour une visite de courtoisie même s'il était devenu mon ami. Je me tournais vers Bella pour lui dire quand je le senti à la porte. Emmett le perçu également car il releva la tête et me questionna avec les yeux. Je ne pu lui répondre que par un haussement d'épaule.

Je lâchai la main de Bella et allais ouvrir. Il me regarda et sans rien dire entra. Son regard se posa sur Bella et je le vis trembler. Je ne percevais que de la colère dans ses pensées et de la tristesse. Une profonde tristesse. Bella se retourna et lui sourit. Elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas car son regard se voila.

« Seth, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle. « C'est Jacob ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jacob ? »

Il la toisa du regard et se retourna vers moi sans lui répondre. Il me demanda mentalement s'il pouvait me parler en priver. J'étais étonné de cette requête. Il se passait quelque chose, ça c'était certain. D'autant plus que je sentais l'odeur de Jacob arriver.

POV Bella

Je voyais bien que Seth parlait silencieusement à Edward. Il me cachait quelque chose. Il ne m'avait pas répondu et son expression en me voyant m'avait heurté. Il avait été hostile en mon encontre et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il était mon ami et j'étais la sienne. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire de surnom en était la raison puisque Jacob avait du lui parler. Du moins, je le pensais. Alors dans ce cas que faisait-il là ?

POV Jacob

Je fini par arriver enfin chez les Cullen. Je me doutais bien qu'ils m'avaient senti arrivé mais je ne savais pas si lui était là. Seth était déjà là et j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Avant que je ne sonne, Edward m'ouvrit. Je rentrais sans plus de cérémonie. Et merde, Bella était là ! Il fallait que je fasse attention pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. En me voyant, je remarquais son étonnement. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas mon endroit favori sur cette Terre mais j'y étais déjà venu même si je faisais tache dans la déco.

Je regardais tour à tour Seth et Edward. Apparemment j'étais arrivé à temps, il n'avait pas encore pu lui parler.

« Me parler de quoi ? » Demanda Edward. Et merde, foutu sangsue télépathe !

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » Bella s'était rapprochée et nous regardait tous les trois.

« Bella ! Comment ça va ? Belle journée, hein ! » Bon c'était pas génial, mais c'étais tous ce qui me venait à l'esprit à cet instant précis. « Seth, il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent ! » Marmonais-je.

« Non, je dois voir Edward avant. Désolé Jacob, on se verra après ! » Il me défiait du regard.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre je te dis, alors tu ramènes tes fesses illico presto avant que je ne m'énerve. » J'essayais d'être discret pour qu'elle ne nous entende pas mais les deux foutus vampires présent, n'en perdaient pas une miette.

« Jacob, je te dis que ça attendra ! » Il se tourna vers Edward. « Tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos de Bella et de Jacob. » Putain, ferme la mais ferme la !

« Comment ça ? » Edward me regarda puis regarda Bella avant de revenir sur Seth.

« C'est rien, juste un petit malentendu…n'est-ce pas Seth ? » Je souriais histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est vrai ça, moi aussi je voudrai bien savoir… » Et voilà que l'autre vampire s'y mettais ! Non mais je vous jure, qui pourrait venir à mon secours ? Je regardai vers Bella pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait m'aider à le faire sortir.

« Jacob, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? » Ben non ! Raté !

« Bon, on va y aller maintenant Seth ! Ta mère a préparé ton biberon, tu dois aller faire dodo, tu es fatigué. »

« Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse Jake ! J'en ai assez de toute cette histoire, il doit être au courant puisque vous ne pouvais pas la régler par vous-même. » Bon, là il est en pétard, ça deviens compliqué.

« Etre au courant de quoi ? » Demanda Eward.

« De rien, de rien, je te dis… » Je pris le bras de Seth pour le forcer à me suivre. Puisque la manière douce ne marchait pas, j'allais employer la manière forte.

« Bella et Jacob ont couché ensemble. » Il lança ça comme ça. Sans plus d'explications.

« QUOI ? » Bon là on est dans la merde…

POV Edward

Comment cella avait-il pu arrivé ? Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ? Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais abasourdi. Je la regardai immédiatement pour qu'elle me dise que c'était faux. Que c'était bien une erreur. Qu'il s'était trompé. Mais en voyant son expression horrifiée, je me rendis compte que non, c'était belle et bien la vérité. Je senti une vague de tristesse et de colère m'envahir. J'allais le tuer. Il avait osé corrompre ma Bella.

Je me retournai vers lui et le saisi par la gorge. Je le plaqua contre la porte et commença à serrer. Il n'essaya même pas de se transformer mais par contre je senti une main sur mon bras. Sur le coup je cru que c'était Bella mais non. C'était Seth.

« Attends Edward, Bella est dans l'affaire aussi. C'est vers elle que tu devrais tourner ta colère. C'est de sa faute. C'est elle qui n'a pas su lui fixer des limites. Elle se dit son amie et elle ne se comporte pas comme telle. » Je le regardai. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

« Edward, lâche moi, je vais t'expliquer… » Je serrai un peu plus et fini par lâcher ma prise. Je me retourner vers Bella. C'était à elle de m'expliquer.

« Bella… » Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui caressais la joue. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et lu toute la culpabilité qu'elle portait. « Est-ce que dit Seth est vrai ? Tu as couché avec Jacob ? Tu m'as trompé ? » Elle ne répondit pas.

« Edward, écoute, c'est plus compliqué que ça et moins grave que ça en à l'air. » Me dit Jacob.

« Tais toi Jacob ! C'est à Bella que je parle ! » J'avais était dur. Cassant. Je ne lui avais adressé aucun regard puis que je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ceux de Bella. Je radoucis ma voix. « Bella, parle moi. »

POV Bella

Je n'osai pas y croire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Seth avait dit ça. Qu'est-ce que je lui avait fait pour qu'il dise ça. Je ne savais pas quoi dire à Edward. Quoi lui répondre.

« Oui, enfin non…je…oh Edward je suis tellement désolée. »

« Bella. Comment, comment as-tu pu… » Il se recula au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Hop, hop, hop, là ! On fait une pause. Je crois qu'il y a un gros malentendu à dissiper. » Jacob s'était rapproché de nous et faisait un signe avec ses mains pour nous mettre en pause.

« J'ai jamais couché avec elle ! Dit lui Bella ! » Il me regardait d'une manière à ce que je confirme ses dires.

« Bella ?! » Edward attendait que je parle.

« Non, on a jamais… » Edward se jeta sur moi et me pris dans ses bras.

« Attendez là ! Je vous ai vu tout les deux. J'ai bien vu ce que vous aviez fait. Jacob, tes souvenirs ton trahi ! »

« Tu as vu quoi Seth ? Mes pensées ? Mes souvenirs ? Tu sais bien comment je suis ! » Jacob regardait Seth avec colère.

« Edward, lis ses pensées, tu verras que j'ai raison ! » Edward me relâcha et ferma les yeux.

POV Edward

Je les voyais. Tous les deux. Enlacés. S'embrassant. A moitié nus. Allongés sur le canapé. Bella se tordant de plaisir sous ses caresses. Mais je la voyais aussi le repousser et partir. Je voyais le remord sur son visage quant elle l'avait regardé et le dégoût. Oh, oui, ils avaient fais quelque chose. Mais pas ça. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas pu me trahir. Je savais qu'il avait profité de la situation.

POV Bella

C'était irrationnel mais je sentais la colère monter en moi. Colère dirigeait contre moi pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt, contre Seth pour l'avoir fait, contre Jacob pour tenter de me protéger et contre Edward pour me croire si pure. Je n'étais pas une oie blanche. Loin de là. Mais je n'avais eu aucune intention de blesser qui que ce soit.

« CA SUFFIT ! » M'écriais-je. Ils me regardèrent tous les trois. « Oui je t'ai trahi Edward et non, je n'ai pas couché avec Jacob ! Je ne suis pas si innocente que ça ! » Je me tournai vers Seth. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Seth ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Je pensais que nous étions amis ? » J'allai vers Jacob. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protéges, Jake ! Je suis une grande fille et je peux régler toute seule mes problèmes ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Une réunion de famille ? » Tanya venait d'entrée.

« Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ! » Dis-je.

« Ravie de te revoir aussi Bella ! Edward tu ne me présentes pas tes amis qui puent. »

« Jake, Seth, voilà Tanya. Tanya, voilà Jake et Seth. Des indiens Quileute. » Dit-il mécaniquement.

« J'avais remarqué à l'odeur merci. Alors, que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle encore.

« Ecoute Tanya c'est pas le mom… » Edward fût interrompu par Emmett qui s'était rapproché

« Alors, je résume. Jake et Bella ont apparemment fricoté ensemble et Seth est venu vendre la mèche à Eddie pour une raison encore inconnue jusque là. Jake a voulu l'en empêcher mais il a pas eu le temps. Eddie a voulu s'en prendre à lui, ce qui est compréhensible, mais là Seth s'est interposé pour rejeter la faute sur Bella. Eddie lui a donc demandait de confirmer, et elle n'a rien dit. Alors il a vérifié par lui-même dans les pensées de Jake et là Bella s'est mise en colère contre tout le monde, sauf moi bien sûr qui suis spectateur bienheureux de ce Feux de L'amour en live. Voilà, vous pouvez continuer… » Il retourna vers son canapé et reprit sa position.

« Alors comme ça notre chère Bella n'est pas si blanche que ça ! » Elle éclata de rire. « Vous faites bien la paire vous deux ! » Elle me désigna ainsi qu'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Tanya ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » La colère ne m'avait pas quitté mais j'avais une appréhension.

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne lui as rien dit Edward ? » Elle le regardait d'un air amusé.

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment Tanya ! » Lui dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Seth et Jacob nous regardaient.

« Bella, je pense que tu devrais savoir que… »

« Tanya, tais toi ! » Edward tremblait.

« …que Edward et moi avons couchés ensemble… »

« QUOI ? » Là je ne me contrôlais plus.

« …lorsqu'il est venu passé quelques jours chez nous quand il t'as rencontré. »

« Edward, c'est vrai ? » Il se retourna et je vis qu'elle disait la vérité car il n'osait pas me regarder.

« Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! » Emmett éclata de rire. « Dommage que je ne peux pas manger de pop-corn ! »

« Comment… » Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever cette vision.

« Bella, mon amour, il faut que tu saches que c'était avant que nous soyons ensemble et j'ai été faible. Je pensai que si je couchai avec elle, tu n'aurais plus d'emprise sur moi mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, bien au contraire. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit alors ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais croire que j'avais été la seule ? » Il me prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes.

« J'ai eu peur. Peur que tu me quittes, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Mais je n'ai pas menti, tu es la seule pour moi. La seule que j'ai jamais aimée. »

« Attendez là ! On peut revenir à son erreur à elle ? » Seth avait reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Seth ? Répond moi ! » Je devais savoir ce que je lui avait fait.

« Pourquoi ? Bella, tu fais souffrir ma sœur ! Tu ne peux pas laisser Jacob et elle tranquille ? Ils se sont enfin trouvés et toi tu viens t'interposer ! Encore ! » Il pleurait.

« Seth, ce n'est pas Bella qui fait souffrir ta sœur, c'est moi. Moi et moi seul. » Jacob mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Non Jacob, Seth a raison. Si j'avais été une véritable amie, je me serai réjoui pour toi. Au lieu de ça je me suis conduite comme une idiote. Je suis désolée Seth. Je te promets que je n'interférerais plus dans leurs affaires. Sauf si un ami me le demande. » Je me retournais vers Edward. « J'aurai du te le dire, j'ai été aussi lâche que toi car je craignais la même chose que toi. Tanya a raison, on fait une belle paire d'idiot ! » Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mes cheveux.

« Ho, Bella, je suis désolé. »

Après ces explications, Seth s'excusa à son tour mais je comprenais qu'il voulait protéger sa soeur. Je fini par demander la raison de sa venue à Tanya et elle me dit qu'elle était venue pour s'excuser de sa conduite et que je n'avais plus aucun soucis à me faire puisqu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un. Elle nous invitait même à revenir chez elle pour qu'elle nous le présente.

Qui aurai pu croire ça, surtout après tous ce qui venait de ce passer. Dans un certain sens c'est elle qui m'avait sauvé la mise. Qui avait sauvé notre couple après avoir tenter de le détruire.

La vie avait parfois une drôle de façon de s'amuser à nos dépends.

Jacob et Seth partirent et Edward me ramena finalement chez moi. A mon grand soulagement, Charlie n'avait pas remarqué mon escapade. Je me couchai auprès de mon amoureux, soulagée de savoir qu'il savait enfin la vérité. Je n'étais pas parfaite et lui non plus. Nous continuâmes à nous excuser mutuellement et après une réconciliation sur l'oreillet en bonne est due forme, je fini par m'endormir dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

**Aller une dernière review pour la route…**


End file.
